Sekuel : TEGAR
by Talk Kantha
Summary: bagaimana nasib Yunho yang bunuh diri di Sungai Han ? /CHAP 13! is UUPP! /KANTHA PRESENT! ga baca nyesel hihihihi
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

**.**

**.**

Sebut aku pengkhianat.

Sebut aku tukang selingkuh.

Tiga bulan sudah aku menikah dengan Ahra dan menyakiti wanita ku tercinta,Jaejong.

Brengsek?

Ya... Aku tak akan mengelak...

Semenjak malam itu Jaejong tidak mau melihat ku, menyentuhku, apalagi bertemu denganku. Hal ini tentu saja melukai aku. Bagaimanapun aku lah suaminya... Dan aku sangat mencintainya!

Hhhh... mengingat aku suaminya aku bertambah merasa sakit. Hari ini aku menemani Ahra ke taman bermain. Wanita polos ini mengidam.

Polos?

Tentu saja ini perbuatan Appa yang sudah sangat-sangat menginginkan seorang cucu. Appa dulu sangat bahagia ketika Jaejong menjadi menantunya. Tapi tidak lagi saat dokter menyatakan Jaejong-ku mandul... Ya Tuhan...

Aku dan Ahra korban disini...

Dan Jaejong lah yang paling tersakiti...

Fikiranku kembali melayang dimana seharusnya malam itu adalah malam perayaan hari pernikahan kami. Malam itu seharusnya aku tak pulang larut dan membuat Jaejong menunggu. Malam itu Appa datang kekantorku, melihat aku yang sudah menyiapkan sebuket mawar dan sebuah liontin untuk Istriku tercinta. Appa mendecih dan melirik sinis kearahku.

"_Untuk apa kau masih memperhatikan wanita sampah yang bahkan melahirkan pun tak bisa?"_

Saat itu aku berusaha menahan amarahku. Menghadapi Appaku lebih sulit daripada berhadapan dengan Umma. Mulutnya lebih tajam dan berisik dari gergaji mesin.

"_Yunho! Appa mempunyai kabar baik untuk mu..."_

Aku ingat saat itu rahangku mengeras,gigiku bergemelutuk,dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Appa menatapku tegas. Apa yang dia katakan? Itu hanya tipuan gila kan?

"_Appa sudah menanamkan benih mu dalam rahim seorang gadis. Namanya Go Ahra, dia perempuan sebatang kara. Dan dia seratus kali lebih baik dari Si Mandul itu! Minggu depan adalah pernikahan mu dengannya. Persiapkan dirimu."_

BLAM.

Saat itu Appa menutup pintu tanpa melihat aku yang sangat marah dan kecewa padanya...

Marah.

Kecewa.

Sakit.

Terluka.

Hina...

Aku adalah makhluk paling hina! Saat itu aku mengamuk di ruang kerjaku.

Membanting semua barang yang dapat dibanting!

Berteriak frustasi.

Menikah? Bagaimana dengan Jaejong? Aku tak ingin menikah!

Jae aku harus bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Ya tuhan...

**~TALK MORE~**

"Yunho-sshi?" Ahra memanggil Yunho yang terbengong sejak tadi. Ahra memandang Yunho. Melihat kedalam bola mata Yunho.

Begitu redup... Dalam... dan terluka.

Demi Tuhan... Ahra pasti mau menjadi istri Yunho begitu saja tanpa harus dia diculik dan tiba-tiba diberitahu tengah mengandung! Pertama bertemu dengannya disaat acara pernikahannya yang direncanakan oleh ayah mertuanya, Ahra sudah terjatuh begitu dalam saat bertatapan dengan Yunho. Tatapan yang membuatnya tesedot tanpa bisa kembali lagi.

"Yunho-sshi..." Ahra menggoyangkan bahu Yunho pelan. Ahra selalu memanggil Yunho dengan embel-embel karena bagaimanapun Yunho belum menerimanya... padahal Ahra sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Dan itu membuat Ahra sangat sakit. Sama sakitnya saat mengetahui Yunho ternyata sudah mempunyai istri bernama Jaejong...

"Ne?" Yunho menatap Ahra yang belepotan saus burger dipipinya. Mereka saat ini tengah beristirahat setelah berkeliling menaiki berbagai macam wahana. Sesungguhnya Yunho lebih ingin dirumah bersama Jaejong,tapi Jaejong pasti memilih terus berada didalam kamarnya dan menjauhi Yunho.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Ahra menatap Yunho. Ahra tahu. Sungguh tahu...

Selama 3 bulan ini Yunho tak pernah bersamanya walau Yunho selalu ada disampingnya,tidur dikamarnya. Jiwa Yunho tak pernah ada bersama Ahra. Padahal Ahra sangat berharap jalan-jalan bersama akan membuat Yunho setidaknya memperhatikan dia... walau sedikit.

"Tak ada. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Yunho menyeruput segelas moka. Yunho ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu BooJaenya.

"Tapi ini masih siang,Yunho-sshi..." Ahra berusaha menutupi nada suaranya yang kecewa,"Aku masih ingin main!" Ahra mempoutkan bibirnya. Manis,tapi tak semanis Jaejong.

"Ne."

Tak ada lagi percakapan antara keduanya. Yunho yang menatap moka nya. Ahra melahap burgernya yang mendadak terasa hambar.

**~TALK MORE~**

Sepasang Yeoja dan namja tengah mengantri membeli kembang gula. Senyum terpatri indah dibibir sang yeoja walau hari sangat terik dan taman bermain sedikit penuh tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Sang namja menyodorkan kembang gula kepada sang yeoja dengan senyum tampannya.

"Changmin ah~ Lihat! Komedi putar!"

"Kita bisa naik itu terakhir,Jae. Bagaimana kalau kita naik arung jeram dulu?"

"Arraso!"

Jaejong senang Changmin mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain dan menghiburnya. Rahasia retaknya rumah tangganya memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan Changmin,sahabatnya, langsung mengajaknya main padahal baru malam kemarin pulang dari Thailand.

"Kyaaa! Basah!"

"Pegangan!"

BYUR!

BYUR!

"Huwaaa! Kenapa hanya aku yang basah kuyup?!" Jaejong mengeluh melihat pakaiannya yang basah. Changmin tertawa pelan. Jaejong tak pernah berubah dan Changmin senang melihat Jaejong tetap seperti dulu.

GYUT. Changmin menyampirkan jaketnya dibahu Jaejong.

"Pakai,ne?" Changmin tersenyum lembut menatap Jaejong. Jaejong merasa pipinya panas. Sungguh perlakuan yang manis...seandainya yang sekarang berada disampingnya adalah Yunho, betapa bahagianya Jaejong. Jaejong tersenyum miris. Yunho sedang pergi berdua dengan Ahra...tanpa dirinya.

"Are you okay?" Changmin memencet pelan hidung Jaejong.

"Yack! Lepaskan! I'm fine!" Jaejong merasa sedih kembali mengingat Yunho tapi Changmin selalu bisa menghiburnya.

'Aku tak boleh memikirkan lelaki brengsek itu! Lelaki itu bahkan tak memikirkan ku!'

"Changmin ah~ Lets go! Aku mau naik roller coaster!"

**~TALK MORE~**

'Itu BooJae ,kan?!'

Yunho melihat Jaejong tengah mengantri bersama seseorang. Shim Changmin. Dia tahu itu salah satu sahabat istrinya. Yunho melihat Jaejong yang tertawa bersama dengan Changmin.

'Jaejong...'

Bagai ditusuk seribu pisau,Yunho melihat Changmin memeluk jaejong dari belakang.

**~TALK MORE~**

"Changmin ah!" Jaejong merasa tubuhnya beku. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin memeluknya dari belakang. Oh My God! Ini tempat umum!

"Jongie~"

"Changmin ah,lepaskan aku. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mengenal kita?" Jaejong berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Dipeluk tiba-tiba dan dipanggil semesra itu siapa yang tidak deg-degan?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Changmin ah'? apa Jongie-ku ini sudah berubah setelah sekian tahun?" Changmin merajuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-ani! A-a-aku hanya canggung setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu..." Jaejong berkata sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Changmin menaruh dagunya diatas bahu Jaejong sambil berjalan maju karena antrian sedikit lowong.

"Aku menyayangi mu,Jongie..." Changmin mengecup pelan pipi Jaejong.

BLUSH!

"A-a..." Jaejong kaget dan bingung dengan kelakuan Changmin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku merindukanmu." Changmin mengecup pipinya lagi,"Aku ingin kita dekat dan bersahabat seperti dulu lagi..."

Jaejong terenyuh. Ciuman Changmin dipipinya terasa hangat...

"Ya,Minnie...Aku juga merindukanmu." Jaejong mencium balik pipi Changmin. Tak menyadari tatapan marah seseorang dari kejauhan.

**~TALK MORE~**

**AHRA POV**

"Yun! Tunggu!"

Aku melihat Yunho berjalan dengan amarah yang menggelegak. Wajahnya merah padam,dan matanya berkilat kilat tajam. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Yunho?

"JAE!"

DEG!

Perempuan itu ada disini?

Mataku mengarah kearah antrian sebuah wahana. Jaejong dan seseorang... berangkulan mesra...

Ku lihat Yunho yang menarik Jaejong dari antrian yang menimbulkan sedikit keributan.

Yunho menarik Jaejong dengan sangat kuat. Kulihat Jaejong berjalan sampai terseok seok dan agak membentak Yunho. Ku lihat lelaki yang tadi bersama Jaejong mengejar dan berusaha merebut Jaejong dari Yunho. Jaejong berontak dan berusaha melepas kan diri dari Yunho.

"Yunho!"

Aku berlari ke tempat mereka,mengabaikan bisik-bisik dan cemoohan orang-orang yang melihat kami.

Bugh!

"Hentikaaaan!" Jaejong berteriak. Aku mempercepat lariku. Yunho memukul lelaki itu, dan Jaejong berusaha melindungi lelaki itu.

Ku lihat Yunho...

Mata Yunho yang seolah menyiratkan amarah dan kecewa yang mendalam...

"Yun-!"

BRUK!

"Aaah...?!" Aku terjatuh dan aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Kurasa selangkangan ku basah dan ku dengar suara seseorang yang menunjuk nunjuk kearahku.

"LIHAT! Perempuan itu berdarah!"

Aku merasa kepalaku pusing, perlahan kegelapan menghampiriku...

Ya Tuhan...

Aku hanya ingin Yunho tak marah lagi...

Aku hanya ingin mata Yunho tak sekelam itu lagi...

**~TALK MORE~**

**.**

**.**

**TALK MORE**

**01 APRIL 2013**

**10:47 AM**

**.**

**.**

**Fyuuuuuh! Akhirnya chapter ini beres jugaaaaa~~ XD *Nari-Nari***

**Ini aku buat untuk semua yang minta sequel my Fanfict yang judulnya "TEGAR" !**

**SEDIKIT TAKUT MENGECEWAKAN ... KARENA FANFICT TEGAR ITU PERTAMA KALINYA AKU BUAT ONE SHOOT! :) SEMACAM PROYEK COBA-COBA PULA~~~**

**Mungkin kurang kerasa hurt nya, tapi aku pelan-pelan dulu...**

**Disini aku juga mencoba menampilkan perasaan Ahra,bukan hanya sebagai tokoh yang numpang lewat ^^**

**Oh iya , sebenarnya dari jum'at aku dah pengen nulis ngelanjutin fanfict...**

**Tapi jum'at sabtu minggu aku harus ngediklat anak paskibra!**

**Dan bayaaaaaaangkaaan! O_O**

**Aku jadi setan untuk acara Jerit malam! XD~~~**

**Wajah dan seluruh leher hingga pundak dan tangan dilumuri lem kertas dan rambut disasak habis-habisan -_-. Di taburi bedak tabur sampe putih semua -_- ! nakut nakutin,padahal pas keluar dari ruang osis aku dah ngerasa diikutin sama 'Makhluk'**

**Ternyata pas beres katanya ada anak yang ngeliat dibelakang aku ada kuntilanak beneran -_-)/**

**Hahh... untung ga kenapa-kenapa ya.. dan aku biasa biasa aja karena aku cuek dan ga peduli sama yang ga penting2 XD~ #Dicekek bu kunti**

**Hahahahaha!**

**Last word!**

**REVIEEEEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejong sedang duduk bersama Changmin diluar menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter terhadap kandungan Ahra. Yunho berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Dilihatnya Changmin merangkul menenangkan Jaejong yang ketakutan.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Ahra-sshi keguguran?! Ini salahku,ya Tuhan! Minnie..." Jaejong meracau ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Jongie...Itu tidak akan terjadi,ne?" Changmin memeluk Jaejong dan mencium puncak kepala Jaejong. Mengelus-elus pundak Jaejong yang bergetar.

"Aku takut,Minnie..." Jaejong menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Changmin. Berusaha menghilangkan fikiran negatifnya yang terus bermunculan diotaknya.

'Bagaimana kalau kandungan Ahra-sshi tak selamat?'

'Bagaimana kalau nanti Appa Yunnie marah padaku dan menyuruh Yunnie menceraikanku?'

'Bagaimana kalau...'

Dan Jaejong terus berkutat dengan 'Bagaimana kalau'-nya tidak menyadari posisinya dengan Changmin yang intim. Sedangkan Changmin yang pada dasarnya tidak peka, tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan bengis.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Boro-boro Yunho memikirkan Ahra yang sedang kritis didalam sana, yang ada difikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya menjauhkan istrinya dengan orang yang katanya sahabat istrinya itu!

'Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,hah?'

Yunho merasa Changmin mengambil posisinya.

'Seharusnya aku yang ada disana...'

Dalam menit-menit sebelumnya Yunho berusaha menahan dirinya. Walau pemandangan didepannya sangat meremas-remas hatinya.

'Aku akan membunuhmu,Shim!'

Tapi , tidak lagi saat BooJaenya balas memeluk Changmin dengan erat seolah-olah hanya Changmin yang ada disisinya!

Yunho bangkit dengan nafas memburu dan wajah merah padam. Menghampiri Jaejong dan Changmin.

"Ikut aku!" Yunho menarik berdiri Jaejong dengan paksa.

"Ti-" Jaejong berusaha menolak dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah...

"Ikut aku,Jung Jaejong!" Yunho mengulangi perkataannya,menyela perkataan Jaejong. Dan menyeret paksa Jaejong.

"Lepaskan dia,Yunho." Changmin memegang lengan Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menggangguku,Changmin ah." Yunho menatap tajam balik. Tidak gentar dengan tatapan Changmin,"Lepaskan. Atau kejadian ditaman bermain akan terulang lagi."

"Min-Minnie..." Jaejong ketakutan. Dia tidak ingin Changmin terluka atau Yunho terluka. Tidak boleh ada perkelahian lagi! Memar dipelipis Changmin saja sudah membuatnya khawatir. Dan ujung bibir Yunho yang sobek sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Jaejong berhenti bernapas...

"Ayo." Yunho menarik Jaejong menjauh. Meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan berat...

**~TALK MORE~**

Yunho menarik Jaejong masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Jaejong membaca tulisan dipintunya.

**Dr. Spesialis THT**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

"Selamat da-"

"Keluar,Chun. Aku pinjam ruangan mu." Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan heran, apa lagi melihat Jaejong yang pucat pasi. Yoochun mengerti ... mereka sedang butuh privasi.

"Baiklah,Hyung. Tapi jangan buat ruanganku berantakan!" Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menutup pintu ruangannya. Meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang bermasalah...

"Yun-!?"

BRUK!

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan,Boo?" Yunho melempar tubuh Jaejong keatas kasur tempat biasa Yoochun memeriksa pasiennya. Dikurungnya Jaejong diantara kedua lengannya.

Jaejong merasa dejavu... keadaan ini... sama dengan keadaan malam itu...

"Jawab aku,Boo..." Yunho berbisik seduktif di telinga Jaejong. Tubuh Jaejong bergetar kembali mengingat malam dimana dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Yunnie nya. Mata Jaejong membelalak melihat Yunho yang ingin menciumnya...

3 cm...

2 cm...

Jaejong mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Air matanya mengalir turun, dan bibir jaejong bergetar mendesis-desis karena tangisannya.

TES.

Jaejong belum menyadarinya...

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

TES.

Jaejong tak berani membuka matanya.

Oke...itu bukan air matanya...

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintai aku...?"

TES.

Jaejong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho menangis.

Yunho menangis karenanya... dan hati Jaejong terasa semakin sakit.

Istri mana yang membuat Suaminya menangis...?

"Apa kau mencintai pemuda Shim itu?" Yunho membiarkan air matanya melesat turun jatuh dipipi Jaejong. Yunho memejamkan matanya,berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

Hanya...Sungguh hanya Jaejong yang bisa membuat Yunho secengeng ini.

Hanya Jaejong yang bisa mengoyak hatinya seperti ini...

"Ti...dak."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejong yang merekah.

Sampai kapanpun hanya Yunho lah yang ada dihatinya... dan hanya Yunho yang bisa membuat hati Jaejong sakit seperti ingin mati...

Perlahan Jaejong menangkup pipi Yunho yang menindihnya dengan gemetar.

Yunho membuka matanya.

Jaejong terhanyut dalam tatapan beruangnya yang dalam itu.

selalu,

selalu Yunho berhasil menjeratnya hingga ia tak bisa keluar lagi walaupun dia telah kesakitan setengah mati...

"Aku selalu mencintaimu hingga mati rasa,Yun..." Entah darimana Jaejong akhirnya bisa berkata-kata tanpa terpotong-potong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau disentuh olehku?" Yunho menatap Jaejong menuntut jawaban. Air mata Yunho sudah tak mengalir. Berbeda dengan Jaejong yang masih sesegukan dan kadang air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Karena aku..." Jaejong berusaha menguatkan hatinya," Karena aku sudah tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi..."

Yunho menatap Jaejong tak percaya.

"A-aku...merasa sangat sakit disini,Yun..." Jaejong memegang dadanya yang selalu terasa sesak. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengusap bibir Yunho perlahan.

"Bibir ini..."

Tangan Jaejong turun ke dada Yunho

"Dada ini..."

Dan naik lagi mengelus pelipis hingga ekor mata Yunho.

Jaejong menggigit bibirnya. tatapan Yunho seolah meneropong hatinya begitu dalam...

"Sudah bukan milikku seorang..."

Jaejong kembali menangis saat Yunho membimbing pelan jemari tangannya kedada Yunho.

"Hati ini milik mu,Boo..." Yunho mencium jemari Jajeong penuh cinta.

"Aku..." Jaejong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu 3 bulan ini,Jae. Kau Yeoja yang bisa membuatku serapuh ini."

Yunho mencium kening Jaejong yang masih gemetar.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi,Jae..." Yunho menatap dalam dan serius mata Jaejong.

"Aku tahu ini sulit..."

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejong.

"Tapi mari kita coba..."

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejong penuh cinta...

**~TALK MORE~**

Perlahan ciuman itu semakin menuntut sambutan dari lawannya. Tapi ciuman ini masih sama lembutnya dengan awalnya. Jaejong perlahan membuka mulutnya...

Entah mengapa jantung Jaejong berdegup sangat kencang seolah ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Bohong kalau Jaejong mengatakan tak merindukan sentuhan Yunho. Apalagi Dia sudah menghindari Yunho lebih dari 3 bulan. Jangankan tubuhnya...Hatinya saja terasa penuh oleh kecanggungan dan kerinduan yang tercipta karena renggangnya hubungan mereka berdua. Dan hal ini menyebabkan Jaejong lebih Deg-Degan.

Bibir Yunho turun ke lehernya,menciptakan kissmark dengan lembut. Membuat sesuatu dibawah sana berdesir halus.

Banyak kissmark dan bibir Yunho turun dan semakin turun...

"Jangan..."

Jaejong berusaha mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang terbuka akibat ulah Yunho.

Yunho menatap kecewa BooJaenya.

"A-aku belum...belum siap!" Jaejong mengalihkan pandangannya dari kejaran bola mata Yunho.

Sakit.

Jaejong juga merindukannya...tapi dia belum siap. Tepatnya belum bisa melupakan segala pengkhianatan raga Yunho...

Yunho menghela napas berat. Yunho memang sudah sangat bernafsu, tapi melakukannya dengan paksaan sama sekali bukan gaya Yunho. Dan Yunho tak ingin memaksa Jaejong.

Yunho luar biasa mengerti...

Pengkhianatnya seperti meninggalkan trauma pada diri Jaejong...

"Maafkan aku..."

Yunho mengecupi wajah Jaejong. Menghujani nya dengan kecupan cinta.

Sekali lagi...

Diluar semua yang terjadi, Jaejong bersyukur kepada Tuhan memberikannya seorang suami seperti Jung Yunho...

Yang menerima dirinya apa adanya...dan selalu mencintainya.

**~TALK MORE~**

Ditemani suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung Ahra tersadar tanpa seorang pun disisinya...

Ingin menangis ? Ahra merasa tak pantas.

Dia memang tidak pernah punya siapa-siapa dihidupnya.

Dibuang oleh orang tuanya ke panti asuhan...

Terlantar dijalanan...

Lalu menikah tanpa cinta, dan hamil.

Ahra mengelus perutnya yang membucit. Bayinya selamat. Hanya pendarahan karena terlalu lelah. Ahra merasa matanya memanas.

Bahkan malam pertama mereka. Dia dan Yunho sama sekali tak ada maknanya.

Dia dan Yunho hanya merasa panas karena ulah Appa yunho yang membubuhkan obat perangsang dosis tinggi diminuman keduanya.

Bahkan Yunho tak menciumnya sekalipun.

Hanya menyetubuhinya karena nafsu.

Ahra ingat Yunho yang mendesiskan nama Jaejong saat bercinta dengannya.

Ahra ingat Yunho yang meninggalkannya seorang diri didalam kamar dan pergi kekamar Jaejong.

Ahra ingat...

Yunho yang meminta maaf padanya atas ulah Appanya.

Yunho yang meminta maaf telah menyentuhnya pada malam itu.

Yunho yang berjanji tidak akan macam-macam lagi pada Ahra dan akan tetap menjaga Ahra dan kandungannya...

Tanpa Yunho tahu dia telah mencuri hati Ahra...Jiwa Ahra pada malam itu...

**TBC**

**~TALK MORE~**

**PEN NAME : TALK MORE**

**06 APRIL 2013**

**00.53**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

**TALK MORE LAGI BERSEDIH HATI :((**

**ADA YANG MENCURI UANG SAMA DATA TABUNGAN ANAK-ANAK MASA... HUHUHU BAGAIMANA INI? AKU JADI MALU BERTEMU TEMAN SEKELAS :(**

**YA ALLAH (TT_TT)**

**LAGI FLU PARAH ... NGABISIN TISU SAMPE STENGAH PACK :(**

**PUSING... JADI GA SEMANGAT ... HUHUHUHU**

**JADI GA BISA TIDUR ! (TT_TT)**

**PEER TERLANTAR...MALES MAKAN...**

**MAU UPDATE STORY YG LAIN ... GAK MAMPU! GAK MAMPU KALO BELUM TENANG BEGINI!**

**MAAFKAN SAYA IPA 5 ;( ;( SAYA KETUA KELAS YANG PAYAH~!;(**

**OKE...TALK MORE LUPA NULIS 'TBC' DI CHAP 1... MAAF YA... TALK MORE LAGI DOWN BANGET.**

**NULIS INI JUGA SAYA SENDIRI KURANG NGERASA FEEL NYA... JADI MAAF KALAU TIDAK MEMUASKAN SELURUH READER... MUNGKIN TALK MORE TDK PRO... TAPI SEKALI LAGI MOHON MAAF...**

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA... ^^ MEMBERI SAYA SEDIKIT BANYAK KEBAHAGIAAN DIANTARA KEMUMETAN YANG MENDERA ^^)**

**SEDIKIT SEDIH SILENT READER NYA BANYAK YANG REVIEWNYA SEDIKIT... APALAGI MELIHAT PARA SENIOR YANG REVIEWNYA SAMPAI RATUSAN SEMPET MEMBUAT MINDER... RASANYA KARYA SAYA INI 'KECIL' SEKALI DAN TAK PANTAS DI SHARE DI FANFICTION . NET (U/U)**

**HAHAHA~ #TAWA MIRIS**

**I'LL KEEP TRYING THE BEST FOR YOU ALL :) maaf saya kekanak kanakan :)**

**OKE...**

**LAST WORD~**

**REVIEEEEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Disini dingin, sangat dingin. Dan semakin bertambah dingin hingga aku mati rasa saat aku tahu aku lah yang akan menjadi yang terbuang dari pernikahan ini... tidak seharusnya aku ada dikisah kalian...tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta dan berharap kau akan melihat aku. Tapi aku akan bertahan, untuk cintaku dan anakku yang juga anakmu. Tak apa kau tak melihatku, tapi lihatlah anak kita...walau dia lahir tanpa cinta, aku ingin dia bahagia. Harapanku yang paling besar selama hidupku yang memang menyedihkan ini...

Yunho, sayangilah anak ini...

Aku memang merasa sakit di lubuk hatiku,tapi sungguh...aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Di kandunganku yang mencapai usia 6 bulan saat ini, kau membuktikan padaku kau adalah calon appa yang baik...

Aku melihat diantara celah pintu kamar Jaejong,istri pertama suamiku Jung Yunho.

Mereka sangat mesra, bahkan Yunho tak pernah memintaku memasangkan dasinya.

**~TALK MORE~**

aku menutup pintu dengan perasaan bahagia melihat Yunhoku kembali padaku-walau ia memang tidak pernah pergi dariku-. Aku belajar perlahan kembali menanamkan kepercayaanku padanya, bagaimanapun dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatku membenci sekaligus mencinta disaat bersamaan. Yunho sudah berangkat kerja. Dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan Ahra.

Ah...wanita itu...

Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho, mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Sebagai sesama wanita aku mengerti Ahra telah diperlakukan semena-mena disini. Aku tidak membencinya, hanya tidak menyukainya dan kasihan padanya.

"Ahra sshi..." kulihat tubuh wanita itu menegang saat dipanggil olehku. Aku tahu dia mengintip kegiatan aku dan Yunho pagi ini.

"Jaejong sshi...A-ada apa?" Ahra menunduk tidak berani menatapku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Tenang Jongie, bersikaplah dewasa, bagaimanapun kini dia juga istri suamimu dan sedang mengandung. Aku sedikit sedih saat mengingat dia bisa mengandung...anak Yunho.

"Ayo kita ke taman belakang,Ahra sshi. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan,ne?" Aku berusaha berkata selembut mungkin melihat Ahra yang ketakutan seperti itu. Dia mengangguk dan mengikutiku ke taman belakang.

Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi kami berdua memang harus bicara berdua sebagai sesama wanita.

**~TALK MORE~**

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku taman dan Jaejong meletakan nampan berisi biskuit dan teh dimeja taman. Suasana taman yang menenangkan tak mampu menenangkan hati Ahra. Ahra takut dan gelisah... ini pertama kalinya Jaejong ingin berbicara berdua dengannya, biasanya mereka berdua saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Jaejong mempersiapkan dirinya, sedikit sulit menyingkirkan rasa enggan dan tidak sukanya saat melihat Ahra. Tapi Jaejong akan mencoba.

"Ahra sshi..." Jaejong sedikit bingung harus memulai darimana,begitu banyak yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ya,Jaejong sshi?" Ahra menjawab dengan lirih.

Keheningan melanda keduanya.

Keduanya masih sibuk berkutat dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau menyayangi Yunho?" Akhirnya Jaejong membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu benaknya,"Jawablah sejujurnya."

"..." Ahra terdiam, didalam hati dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaejong bahkan mencintai Yunho. Haruskah ia menjawab sejujur-jujurnya?

Jaejong menatap perubahan pada diri Ahra. Jaejong sudah mengetahui jawabanya dengan melihat kegelisahan yang terpampang jelas diwajah Ahra. Jaejong menyeringai sinis. Ternyata perempuan ini menyayangi suaminya. Bahkan mencintainya! Jaejong tahu itu setiap melihat pandangan mata Ahra untuk Yunho. Begitu penuh cinta dan luka, hingga membuat Jaejong merasa benci dan kasihan sekaligus.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu,Ahra?" Saat menanyakan yang satu ini, mimik wajah Jaejong melembut hingga Ahra sedikit terhenyak.

"Baik... dia mulai menendang,Jaejong sshi..." Ahra mengelus perutnya lembut. Jaejong jadi sedikit iri.

"Ahra sshi...bagaimanapun saat ini kita sama-sama istri Yunho, bagaimana kalau kita mulai berteman?" Jaejong merasa ada beban berat yang jatuh ditubuhnya saat menawarkan penawaran yang satu ini. Jaejong sudah memikirkannya, mereka tidak bisa saling membenci terus.

"A-a..." Ahra kehilangan kata-katanya. Selama ini Ahra berfikir Jaejong sangat membencinya dan tak pernah terfikirkan Jaejong akan menawarkan hal ini padanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu saat Yunho bilang akan menikahimu."

Ahra menegang, ternyata benar Jaejong sangat membencinya. Bodoh sekali dia sempat berharap Jaejong tidak membencinya.

"Tapi aku juga tahu kau mencintai Yunho. Karena itu aku sangat membencimu."

Jaejong mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Tapi aku tahu, Ahra sshi... semua sudah terjadi, jadi aku belajar untuk menerimanya. Aku sudah tidak membencimu, aku menganggap mu sebagai dongsaengku mulai sekarang. Jadi ayo kita mulai dari awal, Ahra sshi."

Ahra membelalakan matanya terkejut. Matanya panas. Benarkah yang ia dengar ini?

Jaejong berdiri dan memeluk Ahra yang masih termangu tak percaya.

"Jadi, panggil aku eonni mulai sekarang Ahra..." Jaejong berkata pelan dan dia merasakan tubuh Ahra bergetar pelan.

"E-eon...ni..." ragu-ragu Ahra membalas pelukan Jaejong.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih..." Ahra menangis dan memeluk erat Jaejong. Jaejong tersenyum.

Jaejong tahu ini pasti akan sulit dan berat...tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

**~TALK MORE~**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**PEN NAME : TALK MORE**

**14-04-2013**

**10:11 AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?" Jaejong menjawab dengan santai sementara Ahra melindungi dirinya dibelakang tubuh Jaejong.

"Kalian berbelanja bersama!" Changmin memandang tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya... bukannya mereka seharusnya saling membenci bahkan bersaing? Changmin melirik Ahra yang ketakutan seperti kelinci yang ketahuan mengambil makanan raja singa.

"Kami kan perempuan, bebas dong berbelanja bersama." Cibir Jaejong. Changmin menatap Jaejong tidak percaya. Jaejong risih juga dilihat seperti itu.

"Aigoo... Baiklah, Minnie! Aku hutang cerita padamu." Jaejong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ayo Ahra! Kita ke Baby Station, kita beli baju untuk anakmu." Jaejong menarik pelan tangan Ahra,"Minnie~ Kau mau diam disitu atau ikut denganku?"

"Tentu saja ikut denganmu, Jongie!" Dengan cepat Changmin menyusul langkah kedua yeoja itu.

~TALK MORE~

Suasana Mall di pusat kota Seoul tidak terlalu ramai. Jaejong, Changmin, dan Ahra dengan lenggang keluar masuk toko keperluan bayi.

"Eonni, bagus mana? Biru atau pink?" Ahra dengan sedikit canggung meminta pendapat pada Jaejong yang tersenyum simpul.

"Karena kita belum tahu baby ini yeoja atau namja, bagaimana kalau biru saja?" Changmin berkomentar mendahului Jaejong yang mendengus sebal.

"Yak! Dia bertanya padaku!" Jaejong menginjak-injak kaki Changmin dengan gemas.

"Stop! Auch! My foot!" Changmin langsung berjongkok untuk mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang diinjak Jaejong yang menggunakan high heels lancip setinggi 7 cm.

"Dasar namja cengeng." Jaejong mengejek Changmin yang kesakitan.

"Kau itu yeoja atau apa? Hak lancip mu itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pisau lipat!" Changmin mendongakan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Hihihi!" Ahra terkikik melihat tingkah laku Jaejong dan Changmin yang seperti anak kecil. Jaejong sedikit bete saat Ahra menertawainya. Jaejong pikir Ahra tertawa mendengar perkataan Changmin padanya.

~TALK MORE~

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai didepan pelataran mall dan Changmin memanggil taksi.

"Ahra! Eonnie mau pergi dulu dengan Changmin sampai sore. Kau pulanglah duluan dan hati-hati. Minta tolong pak supir untuk mengeluarkan dan mengantarkan belanjaanmu sampai depan rumah ya, chagi?"

"Ne, Eonnie. Thanks for today, Ahra senang sekali bisa berbelanja dengan eonnie..." Ahra tersenyum tulus. Sungguh Ahra sangat senang hari ini.

"Taksinya sudah datang, ladies!" Changmin menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Sampai rumah jangan lupa diminum susu ibu hamilnya, my dongsaeng." Jaejong mengingatkan.

"Ne, Eonnie... jangan pergi terlalu lama dan Eonnie hati-hati ya." Ahra memeluk Jaejong dan Jaejong balas memeluknya sementara Changmin sangat penasaran kenapa mereka bisa akur begitu.

Jaejong dan Changmin menunggu hingga taksi itu pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ahra yang melambai dari taksi.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Jaejong bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau ke cafe dulu jaman kita kuliah?" Changmin menawarkan.

"Baiklah! Naik taksi, Minnie?"

"Aku bawa mobil, ayo ke parkiran." Changmin menggandeng tangan Jaejong membawanya menuju parkiran.

~TALK MORE~

Caffe itu bergaya simple dan sederhana. Berdinding mocca dengan meja-meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan taplak meja buatan tangan. Sebuah vas bunga dan lilin aroma terapi yang menenangkan diletakkan ditengah-tengah meja. Alunan lagu klasik kadang pop yang tidak terlalu mendendang tapi menenangkan mengalun dengan lembutnya. Caffe ini menenangkan karena itulah Jaejong menyukai tempat ini. Sementara Changmin menyukai masakannya yang seperti masakan rumah.

"Jadi akhirnya Jongie memutuskan untuk belajar menerimanya?"

"Ne, Minnie... aku tidak mungkin membencinya secara berlebihan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya..."

Jaejong meminum segelas jus alpukatnya dan Changmin menyuap sesendok Zuppa Soup kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa Yunho masih membenciku, Jae?" Changmin memandang dalam-dalam ke mata Jaejong.

"Entahlah..." Jaejong mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya. " Dia masih tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai sahabatku...karena menurutnya kita terlalu...sangat dekat."

"Kita memang seperti itu." Changmin meminum es jeruknya.

"Aku tahu dan aku nyaman denganmu...masih sama seperti dulu." Jaejong menelan ludahnya saat mengakuinya. Changmin menatap Jaejong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Alunan lagu yang entah apa judulnya memenuhi ruangan yang mereka pesan secara private. Jaejong sedikit menyesal mengatakannya apalagi Changmin tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau tahu,Jae... Aku belum menikah diumur 27 tahun karena aku menunggu seseorang yang tepat."

Jaejong tidak bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan Changmin saat ini.

"Kau adalah Yeoja yang aku harapkan 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kau memilih Yunho."

DEG.

Entah ini pengakuan ke berapa yang pernah diutarakan Changmin pada Jaejong. Dan entah keberapa kalinya pula Jaejong merona mendengar hal ini.

"Kau masih mempunyai rasa padaku, Jongie?"

"Aku tak bisa... aku mencintai Yunho dan aku..." Jaejong menggigit bibirnya.

"Dan kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" Changmin menghela napas kecewa.

"Aku..."

SREG. Changmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Jaejong termangu menatap kursi yang tadi diduduki Changmin.

Alunan lagu klasik memenuhi telinga Jaejong. Handphonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah email masuk.

**From : Shim Changminnie (^^)**

**Subject : -**

**Pulanglah naik taksi atau teleponlah Yunho, Jongie...**

Jaejong meletakkan Handphonenya diatas meja. Berharap Changmin kembali masuk kedalam Cafe dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lama Jaejong termangu dengan pikirannya.

Hingga Jaejong sadar, Changmin tidak akan kembali lagi kesana. Tidak akan kembali lagi padanya...

Drrrttt. Jaejong membuka email yang baru masuk di handphonenya lagi

**From : Shim Changminnie (^^)**

**Subject : kesempatan terakhir**

**Maukah kau menjalin affair denganku?**

**Aku diluar.**

Changmin sungguh tahu... sangat tahu kalau Jaejong serakah. Karena itu Changmin menawarkan hal seperti ini. Jaejong berdiri dari duduknya, mengeluarkan kaca dan berjalan keluar sambil melihat dirinya menangis atau tidak. Jaejong memasukan kacanya, menahan air matanya yang entah untuk apa mengalir turun. Jaejong melihat mobil Changmin yang berwarna merah dan dengan sedikit gemetar Jaejong pergi kesana. Menghampiri Changmin untuk memutuskan semuanya yang tertahan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Inilah pilihannya.

Changmin tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Ini limitnya...

Apa yang harus Jaejong lakukan? Benarkah pilihannya saat ini?

**TBC**

**TALK MORE**

**09-05-2013**

**05:53**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**AUTHOR H-1 LAGI MAU NGE MC ACARA PERPISAHAN KELAS 3... MASIH ADA PROBLEM DENGAN SUARA KARENA SUARA TALK MORE MIRIP PROTOKOL PAS UPACARA (T-T) IRAMANYA SAMA DAN FLAT... **

**TAPI KALO DIAJAK BICARA SANTAI SUARA TALK MORE MALAH MIRIP PRESENTER ACARA GAK FORMAL. JADI GALAU SENDIRI (T...T)**

**DOAIN SABTU NANTI BERHASIL YA? SOALNYA TALK MORE SENDIRI GA DAPET CHEMISTRY DENGAN PARTNER NGE-MC SI IG. KARENA EMANG TALK MORE GA DEKET SAMA DIA WALAU SEORGANISASI DI OSIS. (^.^)**

**O IYA TALK MORE GA BALES REVIEWNYA SATU-SATU TAPI SEMUANYA TALK MORE BACA PALING SEDIKIT 2 KALI LOH! BUAT NAMBAH SEMANGAT!**

**LAST...**

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya :

**From : Shim Changminnie (^^)**

**Subject : kesempatan terakhir**

**Maukah kau menjalin affair denganku?**

**Aku diluar.**

Changmin sungguh tahu... sangat tahu kalau Jaejong serakah. Karena itu Changmin menawarkan hal seperti ini. Jaejong berdiri dari duduknya, mengeluarkan kaca dan berjalan keluar sambil melihat dirinya menangis atau tidak. Jaejong memasukan kacanya, menahan air matanya yang entah untuk apa mengalir turun. Jaejong melihat mobil Changmin yang berwarna merah dan dengan sedikit gemetar Jaejong pergi kesana. Menghampiri Changmin untuk memutuskan semuanya yang tertahan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Inilah pilihannya.

Changmin tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Ini limitnya...

Apa yang harus Jaejong lakukan? Benarkah pilihannya saat ini?

.

.

Ichi

.

Ni

.

San!

.

(Bacanya pelan-pelan dan hayati! XD)

.

.

.

Jaejong dan Changmin terengah didalam mobil yang kini menyebarkan aroma percintaan. Tidak ada yang mampu menjelaskan perasaan Jaejong. Rasa puas, gelisah, bimbang dan tidak jelas memenuhi relung hatinya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang sangat seksi saat ini.

Kemeja dengan kancing yang terbuka seluruhnya. Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis dan jakun yang naik turun...membangkitkan kembali hasrat yang sempat tertidur.

"Sssh...Jongie..."

SLURP.

Jaejong menjilat jakun yang naik turun itu dengan perlahan lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya pelan. Kissmark.

"Argh!"

Changmin menjambak rambut Jaejong kebelakang, membuat leher Jaejong yang putih mulus terekspose dengan bebasnya. Pinggang Jaejong yang tertahan oleh stir membuat Jaejong seolah membusungkan dadanya. Changmin menjilatnya dengan lembut. Basah... dan perlahan. Jemari Changmin menelusuri tulang belikat dan berujung dipuncak dada Jaejong membuatnya mengejang. Changmin menatap mata Jaejong dengan tatapan lapar.

Hell... siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan ini?

Jaejong hanya mengenakan high heels yang kita sebut stilleto berwarna merah dikakinya. Rok pensilnya telah tergeletak begitu saja dibawah sana sementara bajunya telah menggantung disalah satu lengan Jaejong.

"Minnie...Janghaan kh-kiss...mark-akh!"

Changmin mendengus kasar dan menggejot kembali sesuatu yang bersarang dalam diri Jaejong. Membuat wajah Jaejong memerah dan merintih penuh nikmat. Changmin mencium Jaejong penuh nafsu, menarik lidahnya keluar dan mengulumnya.

"Katakan kau menginginkanku, Jongie." Changmin memerintah sambil terus menggenjot Jaejong hingga tubuh itu bergetar dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabaran. Changmin kembali melesakkan kepalanya diantara dada Jaejong.

"Aaaakkhhh!" Jaejong merasa gila. Changmin menggodanya. Membuatnya ingin merasakan puncak kenikmatan dan membuatnya frustasi karena Changmin selalu memperlambat genjotannya saat Jaejong sudah nyaris terbang ke awang. Membuat Jaejong mengambang diantara sebentar lagi puas dan nyaris puas. Tidak sampai ke kata 'puas'.

"Jongie..." Changmin mencium bahu Jaejong. Tanpa kissmark tentu saja.

"Aku...mengi..nginkhan...MUUHH! Aaaaaah!"

Changmin langsung menggenjot tubuh Jaejong dengan cepat, membuat Jaejong merasakan kenikmatan didalam sana.

Changmin melepaskan jambakannya dan memasukan jarinya kedalam mulut Jaejong untuk merendam desahan Jaejong yang mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu nikmatnya...

"UKH!"

Dan Changmin pun menembakan laharnya dengan beberapa kali semprotan didalam sana.

Changmin memperhatikan Jaejong yang menyandar pada stir mobilnya dengan mengangkang. Memperlihatkan 'kesatuan' mereka yang sangat basah dan becek. Sementara dadanya yang memerah karena remasan. Bukan kissmark...

Changmin menyeringai.

Affair ini baru dimulaikan?

Untuk apa membuat kissmark jika itu hanya akan membuat affair mereka stengah jam yang lalu gagal hanya untuk sebuah kissmark?

~TALK MORE~

Jaejong masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan mengendap-endap. Berharap Yunho belum pulang. Sekarang sudah setengah 10 malam, sementara dia pergi dari siang tadi dengan Changmin dan bercinta dengan Changmin dari pukul 15.00 hingga kira-kira sampai jam 20.30 malam. Sungguh percintaan yang panas...

Didalam mobil.

Dihotel.

Cumbuan di lift.

Diranjang.

Di kamar mandi.

Dan didepan meja rias dengan kaca besar.

BLUSH!

Pipi Jaejong merona mengingat bagaimana mereka bercinta didepan kaca yang menampilkan bagaimana mereka saling mendesah, meraba dan-

"Jae?"

DEG.

"Yun..." Kenapa dia harus bertemu Yunho saat pikirannya sedang seperti tadi?!

"Kau kenapa mengendap-endap?" Yunho menatap jaejong dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Aku kira Ahra sudah tidur dan kau belum pulang, aku takut membangunkannya." Kebohongan meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Jaejong walau kakinya mulai gemetar. Yunho memandang aneh Jaejong.

"Hhhh... Aku fikir kau sedang apa." Yunho memeluk Jaejong yang mendadak kaku diperlakukan selembut itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak balas memelukku, Chaggi?"

"A-ani..." Jaejong pun memeluk Yunho dengan kaku.

Yunho merasa sedikit gelisah dan tak enak perasaan saat Jaejongnya terlambat merespon pelukannya. Apa Jaejong masih belum percaya padanya? Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejong yang biasanya beraroma lemon seperti rambutnya karena mereka menggunakan shampoo yang sama. Benar-benar segar menurutnya aroma stroberi-

"Kau mengganti Shampoomu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja saat Yunho sadar ada yang berbeda dengan Jae-nya. Yang biasanya beraroma lemon, kini beraroma stroberi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejong bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau membeli perlengkapan mandi yang baru? Rambutmu beraroma Stroberi?" Yunho mencium leher Jaejong hingga ke belikat dan bahunya. "Bahkan tubuhmu beraroma stroberi?"

"A-ani...Aku hanya mencoba... lulur baru di mall tadi! Ya, lulur!" Jaejong menjawab dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjawab kalau dia tadi mandi di hotel dengan Changmin? Beraroma stroberi karena memakai alat mandi Changmin yang selalu dia bawa di mobilnya?

"Lulur?" Yunho mencari kejujuran dimata Jaejong. Yunho sedikit ragu melihat gelagat Jae-nya yang aneh. "Kau berbohong padaku?"

"Yak! Apa maksud perkataan mu itu?!" jaejong melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan kasar. Hell ! Bagaimana kalau Yunho tahu? Jaejong mulai kesal dengan Yunho yang seolah membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan dan kecurigaan. Jaejong takut jika Yunho tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan... karena kecurigaan Yunho benar adanya.

"Bukan begitu, Jae..." Yunho berusaha agar tidak membuat Jaejong marah padanya. Tapi Jaejong yang sudah mulai ketakutan semakin kesal karena Yunho tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku lelah! Terserah Yunnie saja mau apa! Malam ini aku ingin sendiri!"

Jaejong berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Yunho yang memanggilnya berkali kali.

"Aneh sekali, apa dia haid?" Gumam Yunho sendirian.

.

.

Jaejong mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jaejong mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran karena takut. Jaejong memegang dadanya yang seperti habis lari marathon. Berdetak kencang.

'Beginikah rasanya affair? Merasakan nikmat dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan?'

Jaejong berjalan lelah kearah lemari untuk ganti baju dan membuka atasan serta rok pensilnya lalu mematut diri dikaca lemari. Jaejong membuka bra dan meneliti dadanya yang masih berwarna pink kemerahan karena sampai tadi Jaejong sampai depan rumahnya, Changmin terus bermain didadanya bahkan ketika menyetir!

Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata Changmin adalah pria yang perkasa tak kalah dengan suaminya. Sekarang saja persendian diseluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal terutama bagian pinggang dan pinggulnya. Jaejong melepas celana dalamnya yang lembab. Tak bisa dipungkiri permainan Changmin didadanya ketika pulang tadi sedikit membuatnya turn on. Tapi Jaejong harus pulang, karena Jae tidak mau membuat Yunnie-nya khawatir.

'Yunnie...'

Jaejong membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil gaun tidurnya yang berbahan satin. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan pikirannya yang ruwet seperti benang kusut diatas bantal.

Disaat dia bersama Yunho dia memikirkan Changmin.

Disaat dia bersama Changmin dia memikirkan Yunho.

Dan disaat dia memikirkan Yunho maka Ahra akan ikut terbayang, mengingatkan kembali pada keretakan rumah tangganya. Bahkan Jaejong merasa jijik pada tubuh Yunho jika mengingat tubuh itu tidak hanya tidur dengannya.

Tapi disaat dia memikirkan Changmin maka peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu akan teringat kembali. Membawa kenangan manis. Dimana mereka nyaman dengan status persahabatan, akhirnya jatuh cinta, terpisahkan karena namja yang sekarang menjadi suaminya karena Jaejong mencintai Yunho. Dan cinta mereka memang manis hingga Yunho mengkhianatinya. Disengaja atau tidak.

Ternyata Changmin selalu ada untuknya dan membawa cinta yang sama dengan 7 tahun yang lalu. Changmin bertahan untuknya, dan Yunho yang berusaha mengembalikan semua seperti hari-hari dimana mereka masih 100% bahagia... seperti hari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka yang ke tujuh..

Sekarang bagaimana...?

Jaejong menikmati affairnya hari ini dengan Changmin dan mungkin...ketagihan?

Tapi Jaejong tidak mau Yunnie-nya pergi seandainya affair ini ketahuan oleh suaminya itu..

"..."

Jaejong merasa matanya semakin berat dan berat. Dia lelah berfikir walau dia telah menemukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia ingin Yunho dan Changmin untuknya.

Kalau Yunho mengkhianatinya, mengapa ia tidak?

Affair ini... bukannya Changmin yang menawarkan?

Jadi Jaejong tidak egois kan? Dia hanya menerima dan melakukan apa yang ditawarkan serta membalas apa yang harus dibalas...

.

.

.

TeBeCe

TALK MORE

11 Mei 2013

07:16 PM

YEEEEEEEEY~ TALK MORE DAH BERES NGE MC TADI SORE ^^)9

DENGAN HAK TINGGI TALK MORE BERDIRI SAMA SI IG SELAMA PENGALUNGAN MEDALI DARI KELAS XII IPA 1 SAMPAI XII IPS 5 ! PEGEL DAHSYAAAAT~.~

MANA TALK MORE MALAH BATUK LAGI . JADI SUARANYA BERAT BERAT BASAH BECEK XD HAHAHA

ADA YG MAU FF HEY YOU! DILANJUT ATAU ENGGAK? BUTUH SARAN NIH. SOALNYA MOODNYA GA DAPET DAPET -3-)

ADA NC LOH! ADAAAAAA! #TERIAK DIMONAS

GA HOT YA ~.~

TALK MORE MASIH MALU-MALU BERUANG NULIS NC. MASIH TAKUT TAKUT BINASA NULISNYA (U_U) #GA BISA INTINYA

REVIEW YAAA~~~~

MOACH!


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEBELUMNYA :**

Jaejong merasa matanya semakin berat dan berat. Dia lelah berfikir walau dia telah menemukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia ingin Yunho dan Changmin untuknya.

Kalau Yunho mengkhianatinya, mengapa ia tidak?

Affair ini... bukannya Changmin yang menawarkan?

Jadi Jaejong tidak egois kan? Dia hanya menerima dan melakukan apa yang ditawarkan serta membalas apa yang harus dibalas...

.

.

.

Satuuuu!

.

Duaaaaaa!

.

TIGA!

.

"Ahra~ Kau belum minum susu ibu hamilnya!" Jaejong sedikit melotot. Sementara Yunho tersenyum melihat kedua istrinya yang akur dipagi hari. Kedamaian ini sudah berjalan lebih dari seminggu, dengan penjelasan dari Jaejong bahwa dia dan Ahra mulai seminggu yang lalu adalah Eonnie dan dongsaeng yang akrab, Yunho sangat senang. Jaejong benar-benar belajar menerima dan mengasihi Ahra sebagaimana dongsaengnya sendiri. Yunho bahagia, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Perubahan sikap Jaejong yang menjaga jarak dengannya membuatnya gelisah. Tak mau dicium, menghindar kalau dipeluk. Hell! Yunho bosan kalau harus 'bermain' dengan sabun! Bagaimana dengan Ahra? Tidak akan. Ahra adalah istri sah-nya, tapi Yunho tidak mencintainya. Mungkin 'itu' adalah kewajibannya sebagai suami, tapi Yunho tidak mau. Tanpa cinta. Lagipula Ahra bukan 'mainan' yang bisa disentuhnya, walau menyentuh Ahra adalah haknya.

"Eonnie!" Ahra tiba-tiba terpekik.

"Wae?" Jaejong menghampiri Ahra yang menggigit bibirnya. Ahra meraih tangan Jaejong dan menempelkannya keperutnya.

"Dia menendang!"

Ahra dan Jaejong membulatkan matanya bersama-sama. Bayi ini menendang! Owoooo~!

"Yunnie! Coba pegang!"

"A-a... Ne, Jongie." Dengan ragu Yunho ikut menempelkannya diperut Ahra.

Duk.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Ahra meletakan susunya diatas meja sementara Yunho dan Jongie saling bertatapan. "Bayi kita menendang, Yunho!"

"Bayinya menendang!" Ahra memeluk Jaejong yang terpaku. Sementara Yunho yang mengelus perut Ahra karena anaknya kini sudah bisa menendang sambil sesekali tercenung melihat Jaejong yang dipeluk Ahra...

Yunho tahu Jaejong terluka.

~TALK MORE~

"Sshh...My Jae?" Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejong. Jaejong cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya dengan bantal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kenapa kau tidur? Ini masih jam 10." Yunho duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil mengelus rambut Jaejong yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Yunnie?" Jaejong berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang dia menangis karena iri dengan Ahra? Itu memalukan.

"Aku berangkat nanti habis makan siang." Yunho menarik pelan selimut Jaejong, tapi Jaejong menahannya. "Buka selimutmu, Yeobo..."

"Ani..." Jaejong menggigit bibirnya. rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi mendengar suara Yunho yang lembut dan sabar itu. Rasanya ia ingin mengadu kalau ia ingin hamil juga!

Hamil...

Satu kata itu membuat bendungan dihatinya jebol. Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

'Oh demi Tuhan! Jangan menangis lagi!'

Jaejong membatin. Padahal dia ingin tegar, tapi jiwa keibuannya berontak. Ya Tuhan! Dia ingin jadi seorang ibu! Mengapa begini sulit?

"My Jae..." Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejong yang terbaring tertutup selimut. Menariknya kebawah dan menampakan wajah Jaejong yang menahan tangis. Hasrat yang sempat bangkit saat sarapan tadi meredup melihat keadaan BooJaenya.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, Boo." Yunho mencium kening Jaejong penuh cinta.

"Kau akan hamil." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejong sementara Jaejong tersendu-sendu mendengarnya.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan berdoa...karena tidak ada yang salah dengan kita." Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejong dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho menatap Jaejong dengan kepercayaan penuh.

"Benarkah, Yun?" Akhirnya Jaejong bersuara walau terdengar sendu. Yunho tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita Make Love, Boo?" Yunho berkata dengan antusiasnya, membuat Jaejong bersemu merah.

"YAK! Beruang mesum!" Jaejong mempoutkan bibirnya saat Yunho menciumi lehernya penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan, Yeobo!" Jaejong sedikit merasa jengah dan mulai teransang.

"Boo...Aku sudah puasa terlalu lama! Kau ingin aku bercinta dengan siapa?!" Yunho mendelik kesal. Ditatapnya mata Jaejong yang agak ketakutan sedikit di gertak begitu. Yunho memutar bola matanya melihat Jaejong mulai ingin menangis.

"Hah... Sudahlah, Boo, jangan menangis,ne?" Yunho menempelkan keningnya dikening Jaejong. Wajah Yunho sedikit memerah menahan hasrat yang tergantung." Aku ingin menyentuhmu! Aku merindukanmu!"

"A-ani..." entah kenapa Jaejong merasa enggan disentuh oleh suaminya. Padahal dibawah sana ia sudah bisa merasakan Little Jung sudah mengeras. Yunho menatap kesal pada istrinya.

Yunho lelah menunggu. Yunho lelah dijauhi oleh istrinya sendiri. Yunho lelah memberikan pengertian yang tak dianggap oleh Jaejong berbulan-bulan lebih. Yunho bosan bermain dengan sabun!

"ARGH!" Yunho berteriak frustasi dan berdiri penuh emosi. Jaejong segera bangkit menahan tangan Yunho yang ingin keluar.

"Mau kemana?" Jaejong merasa khawatir dan tidak enak pada Yunho. Sementara Yunho hanya mendecih.

"Lepaskan aku." Dingin. Jaejong merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar Yunho berbicara padanya sedingin ini.

"A-ani..." Jaejong menatap takut pada Yunho yang sepertinya benar-benar marah,"Ma-mau kemana?"

Yunho menghempaskan genggaman tangan Jaejong dari tangannya. Yunho sudah cukup bersabar. Ia ingin dipuaskan. Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"MAU KEMANA?" Jaejong berteriak dengan sedikit gemetar. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke kamar Ahra."

Kalau Jaejong tidak mau memuaskannya, biar Ahra yang memuaskannya.

Yunho sudah terlalu lama menunggu...

"ANI!"

BRUGH!

.

.

.

Jaejong menerjang tubuh Yunho hingga terjatuh dikarpet kamar Jaejong. Jaejong dengan kasar mencium bibir Yunho dan mengulumnya. Yunho membalasnya penuh nafsu.

"Uuuh...Jangan...perghiii" Jaejong melenguh saat Yunho membuka kancing bajunya dan mengecupi buah dadanya hingga memerah. Yunho tidak menjawab, hanya menggeram penuh hasrat. Yunho membuka jeans selutut Jaejong dengan agak kasar.

Jaejong yang berada diatas tubuh Yunho dengan mudah ditelanjangi oleh Yunho. Jaejong mengeluh saat jemari Yunho memilin puncak dadanya sementara tangan satunya lagi mengelus-elus bagian bawahnya yang mulai basah.

"Kau nakal, Boo! Eeuuhm..." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejong lalu berguling sehingga Jaejong kini ada dibawahnya. Jaejong terpekik nikmat saat jemari Yunho memasukinya dan menggelinjang saat Yunho mengocok bagian bawahnya.

"Hyaaaah!" Jaejong akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Jemari Jaejong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho dan membuka gesper Yunho dengan cekatan.

"Ugh!" Yunho mengaduh saat JAejong menggigit lehernya terlalu keras.

"Uuuh~!Aarhhh~" Jaejong memberikan kissmark. Banyak kissmark dileher dan dada Yunho dan tangan kirinya memilin dada yunho sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menahan tangan Yunho yang mengocok bagian bawahnya.

"Yhhuunniiiieee!"

Jaejong mencapai klimaksnya. Yunho meciumi dada dan perut serta leher. Menjilatinya dan memberikan kissmark. Jaejong meringis kegelian tapi penuh kepuasan.

"Lets start,Boo..." Yunho berbisik ditelinga Yunho membuat hasrat Jaejong menggila. Kecupan Yunho turun dari pelipis, leher, bahu, dada, pusar hingga ke bagian bawah Jaejong. Jemari Jaejong menggenggam seprai sekuat tenaga.

Ini nikmat dan geli...

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaejong menjerit saat Yunho mulai menghisap dan menjilat dibawah sana. Ditempat yang lembab dan berbau khas yang menggoda itu...

Jaejong menggeliat. Rasanya ia ingin menendang kepala Yunho yang mengerjai miliknya dengan beringas.

Ini terlalu cepat! Terlalu nikmat!

Yunho menjilat dengan cepat dan kasar. Menghisapnya sekuat tenaga hingga pipinya kempot. Memasukan lidahnya dengan bernafsu. Tangan Yunho menahan pinggul Jaejong, sementara kaki Jaejong mengangkang dengan kaku serta gemetar. Terkejang-kejang saking nikmatnya. Bola mata Jaejong terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara...

Jaejong tidak tahu harus menjelaskan kenikmatan ini seperti apa lagi.

Entah Jaejong sudah datang berapa kali.

"Ini belum intinya, Baby. Makanya jangan membuat suamimu berpuasa terlalu lama"

Tanpa Jaejong harus melihat pun, ia tahu suaminya tengah menyeringai dibawah sana...

~TALK MORE~

Untuk kali ini saja aku sangat setuju dengan perkataan Yunho. Jangan biarkan suamimu yang setia berpuasa terlalu lama, atau dia akan 'memeras' mu habis-habisan.

"Yunhiee..mha...sshhuukaaan! Uuuuuh.."

"Aku belum mau." Yunho menepuk pantatku yang menungging. Dari tadi dia hanya mengerjaiku dengan tangan dan mulutnya! Kalau begini terus kapan beresnya?

Yunho menatapku dengan penuh hasrat.

"Kau seksi sekali kalau menungging begini,Yeobo." Yunho mengecup buah pantat ku sebelum kemudian menamparnya dengan agak keras.

PLAK!

"UkHh!"

Aku menungging sementara kedua dada dan buah pantatku sudah memerah akibat remasan dan tamparannya. Aku yakin punggung, leher, bahu, dada, serta paha ku penuh dengan kissmark buatan Yunho. Aku melihat Jam yang tergantung didinding. Pukul 11:30.

"Yhuunnie...sebhe..n..tar laghi wakhtu..nya-Akh! Mha..Khhan Shhiyaaang! Aaaah!"

Plak! Plak! Yunho menampari buah pantatku. Tidak sakit sih karena memang tidak keras. Yunho memang bukan orang yang kasar. Tapi kapan Yunho mau memasuki ku?!Aaaarggh!

"Yunnieeeh~!" Aku memohon padanya. Dia membuat kakiku lemas dan mendesah sekarang hanya dengan mengeluar masukan jarinya dibawah sana dan tangan satunya lagi yang memilih dadaku. Dia menimpa punggung ku dan menambah kissmark dileherku.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Yunho mengecup dan menjilat daun telingaku kemudian menyiapakan little Jung didepang kewanitaanku...

"UUuuaaarggghh!"

Aku mendesah dan mendesah dengan cepat seperti dikejar kereta ketika ia memasuki dengan cepat, kasar dan bergairah.

Oh God!

.

.

.

Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan normal sesudah ini!

.

"AAAAAHHHH! YUNNIEEEEHHH!"

.

"UKH! JAE!"

.

Mataku terbelalak hingga hanya putihnya yang terlihat.

Tubuhku mengejang kaku dan bergetar...

Kurasakan semburan yang keluar dengan berlimpah itu mencapai rahimku...

Dan Yunho jatuh menimpaku dengan napas terengah.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan...

~TALK MORE~

Jaejong melihat Yunho yang tertidur dengan wajah damai disampingnya. Seharusnya sekarang Yunho pergi kekantor, tapi Jaejong tak tega membangunkannya. Jaejong membelai rahang Yunho dengan sayang. Tak apalah sehari saja Yunho tak mengurus perusahaannya ya kan? Kan dia pemiliknya?

Drrrt! Drrrrt!

Hand Phone Jaejong bergetar diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Dengan malas Jaejong membalikan badannya kearah meja dan meraih handphonenya.

**Shim Changminnie (^^) is calling...**

Buru-buru Jaejong mendekap hand phonenya didadanya. Diliriknya Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati Jaejong menyingkirkan selimutnya dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Dilihatnya lagi Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas lalu beranjak pergi kekamar mandi dengan berjinjit.

~TALK MORE~

Cklek. Jaejong mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan tegang.

"Annyeong..." Jaejong berbisik.

"Annyeong, Jongie." Tanpa sadar Jaejong meneguk ludah saat mendengar suara Changmin.

"Wa-waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau berbisik-bisik begitu, Jongie?" Suara Changmin mulai curiga.

"Aniyo...Aku hanya tidak ingin Yunnie bangun..." Jaejong mengucapkannya dengan ragu. Takut Changmin marah.

"..." tak ada suara balasan dari Changmin.

"Minnie?"

"Apa kau habis tidur dengannya?"

"A-a..." Jaejong gelagapan ditanya seperti itu.

"Aaaah...Aku mengerti. Selamat bersenang-senang, Jung Jaejong. Maaf mengganggu waktunya."

TUT.

Jaejong membiarkan handphonenya tetap menempel ditelinganya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai sementara punggungnya menyender di pintu kamar mandi.

Ada duri dalam ucapan Changmin tadi, dan duri itu menusuk begitu dalam dihati Jaejong.

Jaejong termenung diatas lantai kamar mandi. Tatapannya terpaku pada kaca kamar mandi yang sengaja dibuat setinggi langit-langit kamar mandi. Kaca seluruh badan yang menampakan tubuh Jaejong.

Begitu banyak kissmark.

Murahan.

Seperti pelacur.

Tubuhnya bukan milik suaminya lagi... dan dia rela.

Dia bercinta dengan sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya berkali-kali dan baru kali ini bercinta dengan suaminya setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Dia menyenangkan selingkuhannya tanpa menyakiti suaminya, karena suaminya tak tahu.

Dia menyenangkan suaminya yang pasti menyakiti selingkuhannya. Changmin tetap merasa tersakiti walau dia yang menawarkan affair ini.

Jaejong berfikir egois kemarin.

'Dia hanya menerima dan melakukan apa yang ditawarkan serta membalas apa yang harus dibalas...'

Jaejong melupakan perasaanya , perasaan Changmin dan tentunya perasaan Yunho.

Dia merasa bersalah... pada keduanya.

Jaejong menatap kosong bayangan dikaca dengan sendu. Dia melupakan masalah perasaan...

Betapa rendah dirinya sekarang?

Jaejong bersedekap dengan lututnya. Kedinginan karena belum mengenakan baju. Jaejong menangis diantara kedua lututnya. Air mata menetes dari hidung mancungnya.

.

.

Dengan keadaan sehina ini dia tadi sempat berdoa pada Tuhannya...

Ketika Yunho mengaliri rahimnya dengan spermanya.

.

.

.

'Ya Tuhan...'

'Biarkanlah aku mengandung.'

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

TALK MORE  
15 05 2013

08:16 PM

Maaf nc nya biasa aja

.

REVIEW?


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

SEBELUMNYA :

Jaejong menatap kosong bayangan dikaca dengan sendu. Dia melupakan masalah perasaan...

Betapa rendah dirinya sekarang?

Jaejong bersedekap dengan lututnya. Kedinginan karena belum mengenakan baju. Jaejong menangis diantara kedua lututnya. Air mata menetes dari hidung mancungnya.

.

.

Dengan keadaan sehina ini dia tadi sempat berdoa pada Tuhannya...

Ketika Yunho mengaliri rahimnya dengan spermanya.

.

.

.

'Ya Tuhan...'

'Biarkanlah aku mengandung.'

.

.

.

Hijiiiiii

.

Duaaaaaa

.

Tiluuuuuuuuuuu XD *Belajar sunda

.

Wkwkwkwk

.

Enjoy!

Kafe ini selalu dapat menenangkannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Jaejong menggunakan jeans biru laut yang sedikit kedodoran, kaus lengan panjang berwana merah, sebuah scarf bermotif bunga berwarna biru dongker, dan kaca mata sunglasses. Jaejong gelisah menunggu Changmin. Tubuhnya masih pegal-pegal dan sakit karena 'itu' dengan Yunho tadi siang. Setelah menunggu Yunho berangkat , Jaejong buru-buru berangkat ke kafe yang biasa. Changmin mengiriminya sms supaya bertemu untuk makan siang. Entah karena apa seharusnya Jaejong makan bersama Yunho tadi, tapi Jaejong malah pura-pura tertidur. Secara tanpa sadar Jaejong menantikan makan siangnya dengan Changmin. Ia ingin pergi bersama Changmin.

Jaejong tersenyum miris. Ternyata hatinya masih bercabang. Affair dengan Changmin menggoyahkan hatinya. Jaejong mencintai Yunho, bahkan prioritas pertamanya tetap suaminya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Changmin masuk ke 3 besar prioritasnya.

Suaminya.

Anak.

Changmin.

"Jongie..."

"Minnie..."

Changmin duduk didepan Jaejong dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Suasana berubah canggung, mereka saling terdiam. Jaejong merasa seperti ditelanjangi oleh tatapan Changmin. Changmin melihatnya dengan intens sementara Jaejong tertunduk gelisah.

"Excuse me, ini pesanannya, nyonya." Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Jaejong. Secangkir cappuchino, segelas jus alpukat, dan dua piring sirloin steak.

"Terima kasih." Jaejong tersenyum pada pelayan dan pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jongie." Changmin menatap Jaejong.

"Ya?" Glup. Entah kenapa Jaejong menelan ludahnya.

"Kau sudah memaafkan Yunho?"

Jaejong mematung mendengar pertanyaan Changmin padanya.

"Aku... belum memaafkannya." Jaejong ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri, takut-takut Jaejong melirik kearah Changmin.

"Tapi kau sudah tidur dengannya, Jongie. Hemfft..." Changmin tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban Jaejong. Jaejong yang tadinya ingin memasukan potongan steak ke dalam mulutnya terdiam.

Changmin benar Jaejong. Kalau kau belum memaafkannya, kenapa kau tidur dengannya?

"Sudahlah. Kita makan, Jongie." Changmin meraih pisau dan garpunya. Memotong steak dan menyuapkan steak kedalam mulutnya. Jaejong diam. Changmin makan sambil memandang Jaejong yang seperti sedang termenung.

"Jongie?"

"Kau benar, Minnie. Aku mungkin sudah tidak semelankolis seperti awal-awalnya. Mungkin aku sudah memaafkannya, karena aku mencintainya..."

"..." Changmin meminum cappuchino yang terasa mendadak hambar.

'Sepertinya aku memang tidak ada harapan lagi, Jongie. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mundur.'

Changmin membatin. Mungkin dari awal seharusnya affair ini tidak pernah ada. Karena Changmin sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan. Changmin memenjamkan matanya, menguatkan dirinya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Sekarang.

"Jong-"

"...atau mungkin karena aku sudah tidak terlalu mencintainya, tak seperti dulu ketika kami mengucapkan janji pernikahan."

Changmin terkejut mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Jaejong. Jaejong kembali memakan potongan steaknya yang tadi sempat menggantung di udara, tertancap digarpu.

**~TALK MORE~**

"Kau gila, Yunho? Tersenyum- senyum seperti orang gila begitu!" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yunho yang tiada hentinya tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aku tidak gila, Yoochun." Yunho tersenyum sambil membolak-balikan dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jaejong? Apa ada kemajuan?" Yoochun bertanya dengan antusias. Yoochun tentu saja mengetahui Jaejong yang sudah hampir 5 bulan tak mau ditiduri Yunho. Yunho selalu bercerita padanya. Mereka kan sahabat.

"Hehehe! Kau tahu saja, Mate!" Yunho meninju pelan lengan Yoochun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dia sudah memaafkanmu?" Yoochun berbisik ditelinga Yunho. Mereka berdua tengah duduk disofa di ruangan kerja Yunho.

"Yes. Sepertinya. Tadi siang akhirnya aku bercinta lagi dengannya." Mata Yunho berbinar saat mengatakannya. Yoochun tersenyum tulus melihat sahabatnya yang kini tidak terlihat kusut lagi.

"Well...Congrats, Mate! Traktir!" Yoochun menodong Yunho.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?" Yunho menyentil kening Yoochun.

"Aw!" Yoochun mengelus keningnya."Tentu saja untuk selamatan bodoh!"

"Ahh...Ne, ne, ne. tapi tidak malam ini, ya. Aku ingin memberi istriku kejutan!"

"Pasti berakhir diranjang lagi." Yoochun mengerling nakal sementara Yunho menyeringai.

**~TALK MORE~**

"Haraeboji..." Ahra mematung. Tidak menyangka bahwa mertuanya, ayah suaminya, datang mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Jung Siwon datang dengan pakaian santainya.

"Si-silakan masuk, Haraeboji!" Dengan canggung Ahra mempersilakan Siwon untuk masuk.

"Thank you, Ahra." Siwon masuk kedalam. Ahra menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Ingin minum apa, Haraeboji?" Ahra menawarkan minuman pada Siwon yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Kemana mereka, Ahra?" Siwon mengabaikan Ahra.

"Yunho kekantor dan Eonnie Jae pergi untuk berbelanja, Haraeboji..." Ahra menundukan kepalanya saat Siwon menatapnya tajam.

"Eonnie?"

"N-ne..." Ahra takut melihat Siwon yang sepertinya marah.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

"Ba-baik."

Tiba-tiba Siwon bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ahra yang sadar Haraebojinya pergi segera menyusulnya.

"Haraeboji mau kemana?!" Ahra mengikuti Siwon dari belakang. Siwon membuka pintu.

"Haraeboji!"

"Ahra jaga kandungan mu baik-baik, aku mengharapkanmu."

BLAM.

Siwon menutup pintu. Membiarkan Ahra yang mematung bingung.

Apa maksud kedatangan Jung Siwon yang tidak jelas begini?

.

.

.

TeBeCe ! XD

**TALK MORE**

**20 MEI 2013**

**10:07 AM**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA CHINGU ^^**

**TIAP HARI KALO SAYA BUKA FF DOT COM DI HAPE SAYA SELALU MEMBACA BERULANG2 REVIEW KALIAN :) :)**

**MENGENAI JALAN CERITA YANG MEMBUAT JAEJONG SEPERTI PELACUR.**

**SAYA RASA ITU WAJAR DIRASAKAN OLEH TOKOH JAEJONG JIKA ADA DIPOSISINYA . AKHIR-AKHIR INI SAYA TIDAK MEMBALAS REVIEW MAU YANG LOG INI ATAU TIDAK KARENA SAYA SIBUK... JADINYA SAYA HANYA MEMBACA REVIEW2 KALIAN TANPA SAYA SENDIRI LOG IN.**

**MAAFIN YA?**

**KALAU KALIAN MERASA SAYA AUTHOR YANG JELEK.. SILAHKAN BACA PROFIL SAYA.**

**SAYA HADIR DI FFN BUKAN UNTUK MENDAPAT REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA. BUKAN UNTUK DIPUJI ATAU DI BASH. SAYA MENULIS UNTUK MENYALURKAN HOBI SAYA :)**

**TAPI SAYA TETAP BUTUH REVIEW KALIAN SEBAGAI FEEDBACK ^_^! KARENA REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH BAHAN BAKAR SAYA MENULIS!**

**MAAF JIKA SAYA MENULIS 'NO REVIEW NO LANJUT' ... TAPI ITU SEMATA-MATA SAYA BUTUH BAHAN BAKAR SEMANGAT DARI READERS TERCINTA! :******

**LAST WORD...**

**REVIEW?**

**SARAN? KRITIK? ATAU FLAME?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

SEBELUMNYA :

"Yunho kekantor dan Eonnie Jae pergi untuk berbelanja, Haraeboji..." Ahra menundukan kepalanya saat Siwon menatapnya tajam.

"Eonnie?"

"N-ne..." Ahra takut melihat Siwon yang sepertinya marah.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

"Ba-baik."

Tiba-tiba Siwon bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ahra yang sadar Haraebojinya pergi segera menyusulnya.

"Haraeboji mau kemana?!" Ahra mengikuti Siwon dari belakang. Siwon membuka pintu.

"Haraeboji!"

"Ahra jaga kandungan mu baik-baik, aku mengharapkanmu."

BLAM.

Siwon menutup pintu. Membiarkan Ahra yang mematung bingung.

Apa maksud kedatangan Jung Siwon yang tidak jelas begini?

.

.

.

.

1!

.

2!

.

3!

.

Enjoy ! :D

Damn! Jaejong berguling-guling gelisah diranjang king sizenya, mengabaikan fakta kalau Ahra memanggilnya turun untuk makan malam. Jaejong sedang sangat-sangat gelisah! Apa yang dia katakan pada Changmin tadi siang? Tidak mencintai Yunho? Bullshit! Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu Jaejong?!

Jaejong menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Oh tidak! Kenapa akhir-akhir labil sekali sih dirinya? Sebentar-sebentar Yunho, sebentar-sebentar Changmin!

Tadi pagi mengharapkan Yunho, siang menginginkan Changmin, malam gelisah.

OH TUHAAAAN!

"Eonnie, ayo kita makan dulu..." Ahra mengintip dari pintu kamar Jaejong yang terbuka sedikit.

"Euhm...aku tidak lapar,eoh. Kau saja yang makan,ne?" Jaejong berguling lagi lalu mendekap gulingnya.

"Baiklah..." Ahra menutup pintu yang tadi bercelah sedikit.

Jaejong termenung. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini sih? Perlahan Jaejong menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya yang berdetak-detak dirasakannya dengan damai. Begitu beraturan...

Drrrrrrrt~!

Handphone Jaejong bergetar. Jaejong segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja rias untuk mengambil handphonenya.

**My Yeobo :* is calling... **

"Anyyeong..."

"Boo~" suara Yunho terdengar sangat manja disana.

"Ne~?" Jaejong menyentuh dadanya yang mulai berdegup mendengar suara manja suaminya itu.

"Boo~" kali ini suara Yunho terdengar muram. Jaejong mengernyitkan dahinya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Yunnie?"

"Aku harus pergi ke hongkong selama sebulan! Itu artinya aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu,eoh!"

"A-a-a...Da-dasar mesum!" Jaejong merasakan pipinya merona saat mendengar kekehan Yunho diseberang sana.

"Tapi aku sungguh ingin bersama mu, Boo..." Suara Yunho terdengar muram. Jaejong menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tentunya tak bisa dilihat Yunho.

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Yeobo..."

~TALK MORE~

Sudah selama 2 minggu Jaejong ditinggal Yunho dan Ahra yang tiba-tiba mengidam kembali kekampung halamannya untuk beberapa hari. Jaejong sendirian dan sekarang tengah memasak. Jaejong berjalan menuju wastafel untuk menyuci tangannya. Jaejong berkaca pada kaca bulat yang menempel didinding, membasuh mukanya dan meneliti wajahnya. Mata Jaejong terpaku pada kissmark yang ada dilehernya.

Buatan Changmin kemarin.

Jaejong tersenyum tanpa arti. Bisakah ia mundur sekarang? Mengakhiri semuanya sebelum perasaan yang merasuk tanpa permisi ini menguasai hatinya?

~TALK MORE~

Sudah 18 hari Jaejong di tinggal seorang diri dirumah. Entah kenapa moodnya amburadul. Sudah 3 hari ini dia menolak ditemui Changmin, dan malas mengangkat telepon dari Yunho.

Jaejong sedang ingin sendiri.

Jaejong menonton televisi dengan bosan, mengganti-ganti channelnya tidak tertarik. Jaejong mematikan televisinya dan berselonjor disofa. Diraihnya kalender diatas meja.

'Sekarang tanggal 21 mei...hem...13 hari lagi Yunnienya baru pulang'

Jaejong meletakan kalender tersebut dan kembali berfikir.

'Cepat sekali sudah bulan Mei! Seharusnya sih minggu kemarin aku haid-'

Mata Jaejong terbelalak.

Semoga firasatnya salah!

Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan!

.

.

Jaejong berkari kekamarnya, membuka laci dimeja riasnya, mengambil sesuatu dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

Jaejong menampung air seninya di baskom lalu dengan hati-hati mencelupkan test pack sekali pakai.

Dengan menggigil dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-porinya, Jaejong menggoyang-goyangkan test pack tersebut.

Tangan Jaejong bergetar melihat hasil test packnya.

Dua garis.

Dengan nafas tercekat Jaejong mengetes test pack yang kedua.

Dua garis.

Yang ketiga...

Dua garis.

Jaejong terisak menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari doe eyes Jaejong...

"Ya Tuhan...A-aku hamil..."

Jaejong tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Drrrt~!

Handphone disaku Jaejong bergetar. Masih dengan gemetar dan setengah sadar karena bahagia Jaejong menjawab panggilan di Handphonenya.

"Yunnie...Hiks...Aku hamil, Yeobo..Hiks, hiks!"

"Jongie kau hamil?"

TRAK!

Handphone Jaejong terjatuh kelantai kamar mandi karena kaget. Itu bukan Yunho...

Itu Changmin.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

**TALK MORE **

**20 MEI 2013 **

**09:50 PM**

**.**

**.**

**ANNYEOOOOOOOONG XD**

**KARENA SEPERTINYA SAYA GA AKAN UPDATE SEMINGGU KEDEPAN.. JADI SAYA PERCEPAT SATU CHAPTER. MIAN PENDEK YA~ TADINYA MAU BIKIN SEPANJANG KAKI CHANGMIN... TAPI TERNYATA MALAM INI PUN SAYA HARUS BEGADANG NGERJAIN TUGAS.. JADI SEGINI DULU YA DX. MUNGKIN CHAP 7 MA CHAP INI GA BERASA LAGI FEELNYA. SOALNYA FEEL SAYA LAGI BERHUBUNGAN MA PERJUANGAN IR. SOEKARNO HATTA NIH! #LAGI BELAJAR SEJARAH.**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS SARANNYA DAN KOMENTAR NYA CHINGU ^^ GOMAWO**

**MAAF KALO IDE CERITA SAYA TTG POLIGAMI DAN PERSELINGKUHAN KURANG BISA DITERIMA.. SILAHKAN TIDAK USAH DIBACA JIKA NANTI MALAH BIKIN ENEK SENDIRI :D BUAT PARA READERS.. USAHAKAN KALIAN LOG IN YA ! BIAR SAYA BISA BALES REVIEWNYA GITU...**

**BUAT YANG NGEKRITIK (ATAU FLAME JUGA) , LAIN KALI TOLONG LOG IN YA ...**

**JADI KITA BISA BERDISKUSI, BAGIAN MANA DARI FF SAYA YANG TIDAK ANDA SUKAI ^_^ KARENA SAYA JUGA TAHU KOK RASANYA ENEK BACA FANFICT YANG GA DISUKAI! SAYA JUGA KAN SEORANG READER SEJATI! \(-OvO-)/**

**LAST WORD**

**REVIEW ? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEBELUMNYA:**

Drrrt~!

Handphone disaku Jaejong bergetar. Masih dengan gemetar dan setengah sadar karena bahagia Jaejong menjawab panggilan di Handphonenya.

"Yunnie...Hiks...Aku hamil, Yeobo..Hiks, hiks!"

"Jongie kau hamil?"

TRAK!

Handphone Jaejong terjatuh kelantai kamar mandi karena kaget. Itu bukan Yunho...

Itu Changmin.

.

.

.

.

SIAAAAAP!

.

MULAIIIII

.

DOR!

.

.

.

Hongkong...

.

Jung Yunho sangat kesal saat perusahaannya di Hongkong ternyata terjadi korupsi besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh rekan kerjanya, Vicku Wu, yang belakangan diketahui bernama asli Victoria. Bagaimana bisa mereka ceroboh menerima seorang CEO yang ternyata beridentitas palsu? Seorang penipu?

Yunho tak habis fikir. Padahal hal baik baru saja datang padanya; Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong kembali menghangat. Yunho pada hari itu sudah menyiapkan sebuket bunga tulip dan tiket berlibur berdua dengan Jaejoong, tapi ternyata dia malah harus langsung meninggalkan Korea pada sore harinya. Cih...

Dan sekarang Yunho benar-benar rindu dengan Boo-nya itu. Entah kenapa terselip rasa khawatir dibenaknya.

CKLEK.

"Maaf, tuan! Tuan tidak boleh memaksa masuk, tolonglah tu-" sekretaris Yunho, Seohyun, melarang Park Yoochun yang menerobos masuk kekantornya.

"Diamlah! Ada hal yang harus aku beritahu pada Yunho!" Yoochun mendeathglare Seohyun.

"Ta-"

"Sudahlah, Seohyun. Tidak apa-apa, silahkan kembali bekerja." Yunho melihat keadaan Yoochun yang panik dan lagipula sekarang Yoochun sudah didalam kantornya kan? Percuma Seohyun menyuruhnya keluar juga.

"Maaf, Sajangnim." Seohyun membungkukan badannya dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Yoochun dan Yunho berdua.

"Yunho! Kau harus pulang ke Korea, SEKARANG!" Yoochun menyentak Yunho yang kaget. Ada apa dengan Yoochun?

"Wait-"

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang majalah itu katakan! What the hell!" Yoochun menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang cukup terkenal dikalangan gemerlap Korea Selatan.

Silver Gossip and Gold Fact Magazine.

Majalah yang sering mengulas kehidupan pribadi keluarga-keluarga borjuis di Korea Selatan. Majalah itu pernah membuat pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, salah satu kerabat jauhnya hancur. Berakhir pada surat perceraian.

Yunho memandang cover majalah yang hanya bertuliskan 'Silver Gossip and Gold Fact Magazine' yang berwarna silver dan berbingkai emas. Sebuah strategi pemasaran yang keren. Dengan cover majalah yang polos tapi wah, tanpa tulisan lainnya atau promosi atau keterangan apapun. Hanya terlihat seperti sebuah note book. Dan tentunya majalah ini hanya beredar dikalangan atas. Karena harganya lumayan mahal, dan informasinya yang sangat 'High'.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandanginya?!" Yoochun memarahi Yunho dan akhirnya mengeluh,"Ada gunanya juga Junsu buang-buang uang membeli majalah 20 halaman ini! Kau bayangkan harganya? Kalau di Indonesia mungkin harganya mencapai Rp 609.000 per majalah!"

Yunho membuka covernya dan terbelalak melihat nama besar keluarganya ada disana...

.

.

JUNG FAMILY GOSSIP AND FACT!

Jung Jaejoong have an affair with someone? Jung Ahra pregnant before her and Jung Yunho getting married? It's mean... Jung Yunho not loving his wife anymore and his married other woman who can pregnant cause Jung Jaejoong can't pregnant?

.

.

Dan Yunho merasa marah sekali saat membaca isinya.

~TALK MORE~

"Pekerjaan yang bagus, Tiffany." Siwon memberikan sekoper uang kepada Tiffany, pemilik 'Silver Gossip and Gold Fact Magazine'. Tiffany tersenyum licik.

"Kau tahu kau tak perlu memberi uang, Siwon sshi." Tiffany berdiri dari dari kursinya dan menghampiri Siwon yang duduk di sofa."Bukankah aku juga menghancurkan pernikahan mu dengan Heechul sshi?"

Siwon terdiam.

"Kau tak marah padaku, eoh?" Tiffany duduk dipangkuan Siwon yang berekspresi datar.

"Aku membenci mu tentu saja." Siwon menangkap tangan Tiffany yang merambat menaiki dadanya dan memasang wajah menggoda. Tiffany meringis merasa tangannya digenggam dengan kuat.

"Sssh... kau bisa menghancurkan tanganku, Siwon sshi!" Tiffany menarik tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan bahagia, kalau kau tidak menghancurkan hidup keluargaku." Siwon memandang Tiffany dengan tajam mengingat kejadian 25 tahun yang lalu...

.

FLASHBACK (baca perlahan^^)

.

Ruangan itu begitu hening dan mencekam. Seorang wanita menangis tersendu-sendu menatap suaminya yang begitu marah hingga sangat menyeramkan.

"Mi..mianhae,ye-yeobo...Hiks..." Wanita itu, Heechul, menangis tersendu-sendu tapi Siwon hanya memandangnya kosong.

"Katakan anak siapa yang kau kandung?!"

"Kyaaa!"

PRANG!

Siwon melempar sebuah vas bunga antik sekuat tenaga. Siwon sangat marah! Awalnya dia tidak percaya pada majalah itu, itu pasti hanya bualan belaka yang ingin menjatuhkan keluarga Jung. Tapi menemukan istrimu hamil 1 minggu, padahal kau tidak melakukan seks dengannya hampir selama 2 minggu, tentu akan membuat berspekulasi kalau istrimu selingkuh.

"Lihat ini, Heechul!" Siwon memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang terdapat di majalah, foto Heechul bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang. Heechul ketakutan melihat foto yang diambil seminggu yang lalu. Ketika dirinya dan...selingkuhannya pergi bersama. Wajahnya dirinya terlihat jelas, tapi tidak dengan selingkuhannya.

"Katakan padaku siapa orang ini atau aku akan mencarinya dan membunuhnya!"

"ANDWE! Hiks-hiks-hiks! Mianhae..Hiks-Ye..Hiks-yeobo..." Heechul meratap. Siwon memandang Heechul dengan sangat terluka. Tahu kalau Heechul tidak akan pernah mengatakan siapa lelaki itu, Siwon mengepalkan tangannya mengatur emosinya.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kau selingkuh, Chullie?" Suara Siwon begitu menyedihkan hingga membuat Heechul terdongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab dan berurai air mata.

"Karena kau selalu meninggalkan aku, Wonnie...Hiks... kau selalu berkerja dan berkerja. Aku kesepian, Wonnie! Selama satu bulan ini kau tidak ada dirumah! Aku ... aku..." Heechul tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Bukalah, Chullie...itu akan menjadi hadiah terakhir dariku untuk mu. Sarangheyo, Chullie."

Siwon berlalu pergi keluar meninggalkan amplop itu di meja...meninggalkan Heechul tersendu-sendu sendirian.

Heechul perlahan beranjak saat Siwon sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, dan tak lama terdengar suara mesin mobil meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka dengan menderu. Heechul menghapus air matanya dan beranjak ke sofa untuk melihat isi amplop tersebut. Dengan gemetar Heechul membukanya.

Sebuah surat dan beberapa foto.

.

.

'Chullie...Jeongmal Saranghae~! Kau lihat foto-fotonya? Mian meninggalkan mu selama sebulan lebih, ne! kau ingat janji ku saat ulang tahunmu kemarin? Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu tapi ternyata aku harus mengurusnya selama sebulan lebih, Chullie. Aku ingin ini spesial karena ini hadiahku untuk mu, jadi aku mengurusnya sendiri...

Chullie, aku harap kita akan bahagia hingga kita memperoleh cucu nanti ya...

Hingga kita tua dan meninggal.

Chullie... aku bahagia menikah denganmu.

I love you

Jung Siwon'

.

.

Air mata merembes keluar dengan deras dari mata Heechul dan menetes ke surat itu membuat tintanya menyebar dan tulisannya tidak terbaca. Heechul menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya yang semakin kencang. Heechul melihat foto-foto itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Foto sebuah pulau kecil.

Foto sebuah villa.

Foto sebuah bianglala.

Dan foto ukiran namanya diatas pasir dengan sunset yang indah.

Sebuah note kecil terjatuh. Heechul memungutnya dan membacanya

'Aku membangun pulau ini sesuai harapanmu, Yeobo. Saranghae.'

Heechul merasa hatinya remuk rendam. Betapa bodohnya ia? Siwon begitu mencintainya dan ia mengkhianatinya...

Heechul memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Anak ini...

Heechul menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah menahan penyesalan yang mendalam dan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk batinnya akibat ulahnya sendiri...

"YA TUHAAAN!"

Heechul berteriak dan Air matanya berjatuhan tiada henti. Heechul memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak.

Sangat sesak hingga sulit bernafas...

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

"Tapi aku kan hanya mengungkapnya, Siwon sshi...Kalau Istrimu memang setia, dia tidak akan selingkuh." Tiffany tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kau membuat keluarga menjadi bahan omongan, Tiffany sshi." Siwon berkata dengan tajam.

"Apa bedanya dengan mu, Siwon sshi? Kau bekerja sama denganku untuk memisahkan anakmu sendiri dengan istrinya..." Tiffany mengelus pipi Siwon dengan dramatis.

"Karena memang tidak seharusnya mereka menikah, Tiffany sshi..." Siwon menangkap tangan nakal Tiffany.

"Dan Yunho bukan darah dagingku ."

Siwon membiarkan Tiffany memeluk tubuhnya. Tiffany menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Siwon dan menutup matanya.

"Tuhan selalu menyimpan teka teki atas hidup kita, Siwon sshi..."

"Kau benar, Tiffany sshi."

"Dan Keluarga Jung selalu menarik untuk diungkap." Tiffany mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Suatu hari nanti Tuhan akan menjatuhkan karmanya untukmu." Siwon hanya membiarkan Tiffany duduk dipangkuan dan memeluknya.

"Aku menunggunya."

Dan mereka akhirnya sama-sama terdiam.

~TALK MORE~

"Ahra! Kau sudah pulang!" Jaejoong memeluk Ahra didepan pintu begitu melihat Ahra.

"Eonnie aku bawa semangka hasil kebun!" Ahra membawa sebuah semangka yang begitu bulat dan terlihat ranum. Jaejoong berbinar melihatnya.

"Aku menginap dirumah Boom Ahjumma yang dulu suka mengasuhku kalau aku bosan berada di panti asuhan, Eonnie. Dia petani buah dan sayuran yang hebat! Uuufft...!" Ahra sedikit kesusahan membawa 3 buah semangka ranum karena perutnya yang memasuki usia kandungan 7 bulan.

"Yaaak~ Biar Eonnie yang membawanya masuk!" Jaejoong sedikit ngeri juga melihat Ahra tergopoh-gopoh membawa semangka dan menggunakan mantel tebal dengan perut yang membuncit begitu.

"Aku juga membawa panen kol dan wortel!" Ahra terlihat begitu senang saat mengatakannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi dimana kol dan wortel itu?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Ahra yang sedang membuka mantelnya.

"Disini." Changmin masuk sambil membawa kol dan wortel dalam jumlah besar.

"Ke-" Jaejoong kaget saat melihat Changmin. Bagaimana bisa? Jaejoong sudah menghindari Changmin beberapa hari ini!

"Aku tadi bertemu Changmin didepan, Eonnie. Katanya dia juga ingin berkunjung melihatmu, dan dia sekalian membantuku menurunkan oleh-oleh ini dari taksi." Ahra menjelaskan.

"Ya...aku hanya ingin mampir." Changmin tersenyum pada Ahra mengabaikan Jaejoong yang mendadak canggung.

"Baiklah, Eonnie...Aku mau mandi dulu ya? Tubuhku lengket semua."

"Biar aku dan Joongie yang membawa semua ini ke dapur."

"Terima kasih, Changmin ah." Ahra tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"A-ayo kita pindahkan bu-" Jaejoong dengan canggung mengangkat semangka-semangka itu tapi Changmin memegang tangannya. Jaejoong menatap Changmin sementara Changmin menatap Jaejoong menuntut penjelasan.

"Joongie..."

"A-a...Ki-kita pindahkan dulu semua ini ke dapur!"

Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong menarik lepas tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Changmin menghela napas dan mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong sambil membawa kol dan wortel.

**TBC**

**TALK MORE**

**24 05 2013**

**11:42 PM**

**ANYYEONG ^_^ TALK MORE MENEPATI JANJI KAN? KARENA BESOK TALK MORE LIBUR~ TALK MORE BIKIN SATU CHAPTER! KARNA CHAP KEMARIN KEPENDEKAN SAYA BIKIN CHAP INI SAMPE WORDNYA 1500 LEBIH...**

**HEHEHE**

**AKHIRNYA SAYA MULAI MEMUNCULKAN KONFLIK KONFLIK DALAM KELUARGA JUNG :D**

**MINGGU DEPAN SAYA JUGA ADA UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS... DOAIN SAYA BERHASIL YA? SOALNYA GA ADA REMEDIALAN...! SEMENTARA SAYA PAYAH DIPELAJARAN FISIKA DAN KIMIA ;(**

**SEDIKIT GALAU .. YANG BACA UDAH MENYENTUH ANGKA HAMPIR 9000 READERS TAPI YANG REVIEW 10 % JUGA ENGGAK U.U**

**SAYA JADI GALAU KARENA SAYA TAKUT CERITA SAYA LEBIH BANYAK GA DISUKAI READER DARIPADA DISUKAI. SAYA INGIN MENGETAHUI KUALITAS SAYA SEBAGAI SEORANG WRITER.**

**KADANG2 HATERS ITU TETEP NGEBACA FF TAPI DIDALAM HATINYA NGEBASH 'KENAPA FF INI BEGINI? KNAPA BGTU?'**

**SAYA INGIN KALIAN TERBUKA PADA SAYA :) ATAS KRITIK DAN SARAN JUGA FLAME ^^**

**LAST WORD~**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEBELUMNYA :**

"A-ayo kita pindahkan bu-" Jaejoong dengan canggung mengangkat semangka-semangka itu tapi Changmin memegang tangannya. Jaejoong menatap Changmin sementara Changmin menatap Jaejoong menuntut penjelasan.

"Joongie..."

"A-a...Ki-kita pindahkan dulu semua ini ke dapur!"

Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong menarik lepas tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Changmin menghela napas dan mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong sambil membawa kol dan wortel.

.

.

.

Ready?

.

GO!

.

Siwon tahu dia sangat jahat. Tapi pernah dengar kalau dengan kebencian bahkan seorang ibu bisa membunuh anaknya sendiri? Tapi Siwon tidak akan membunuh Yunho, walau Yunho bukan anak kandungnya. Siwon menatap Heechul yang masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya. Heechul hanya berdiri dan diam, ragu untuk berbicara pada suaminya itu.

"Wonnie..." Cicit Heechul ragu memanggil suaminya yang hanya menatapnya.

"Apa?" Siwon kembali menyibukan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya. Heechul menggigitnya bibirnya berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan ini.

"Apa...kau tidak keterlaluan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong?"

"Keterlaluan?" Siwon melepas kacamata bacanya.

DEG! Heechul tersentak ditatap seperti itu oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Dulu kau berniat menggugurkan Yunho saat masih berada didalam kandungan, tapi aku melarangnya. Lalu aku merawatnya seperti anakku sendiri, walau kenyataannya dia bukan anakku. Dulu saat Yunho dan Jaejoong ingin menikah aku juga sangat senang..." Siwon menatap tajam Heechul yang pucat pasi.

"...Tapi kau yang keterlaluan Heechul! Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dulu kau berselingkuh dengan siapa! Hingga akhirnya aku tahu!" Siwon menggeram pelan. Berusaha mengatur emosinya. Heechul merasa cairan diseluruh tubuhnya menguap melalui pori-porinya hingga jantungnya seperti mendadak mengkerut.

'Siwon tahu?'

Heechul merasa seluruh tubuhnya keram. Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat Heechul yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Han Geng, right?" Siwon menyeringai.

Heechul merasa seluruh darahnya mendingin. Berhenti mengalir tiba- tiba.

"Kim Han Geng… Ayah dari Kim Jaejoong." Siwon melanjutkan dengan seringai yang membuat Heechul tegang setengah mati.

"Wo-wonnie…" Heechul tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apapun yang dikatakan olehnya tidak akan didengar oleh Siwon. Siwon bahkan tidak peduli melihat betapa syoknya Heechul.

"Keluarlah, Heechul…" pinta Siwon dengan datar.

"Ta-"

"Heechul!" Siwon mendesis marah dan Heechul terbelalak kaget.

Mereka saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Heechul berbalik dengan setengah berlari. Siwon menatap kepergian Heechul dengan datar dari pintu yang tidak ditutup kembali oleh Heechul.

Siwon tahu Heechul menangis.

Tapi apa dia masih bisa percaya pada Heechul…?

Siwon menatap dokumen yang tadi sempat terlantar. Siwon memandangnya dengan nanar.

'Hasil Penyelidikan Kim Jaejoong' tertulis disampul dokumennya dan Siwon cukup terkejut dengan isinya. Selain mengetahui bahwa menantunya adalah anak dari orang yang paling dia benci, tapi juga fakta…

Bahwa Jaejoong telah berselingkuh dengan Shim Changmin.

Siwon memang jahat berusaha memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan menggunakan Ahra, tapi tak pernah terfikirkan wanita yang sebenarnya dia sayangi seperti keluarganya sendiri itu berselingkuh dibelakang anaknya. Siwon sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, tapi mengetahui jaejoong merupakan anak Kim Han Geng yang telah menghancurkan pernikahan dirinya dan Heechul membuat Siwon muak setengah mati.

Siwon menghela nafas berat.

Apakah perselingkuhan memang merupakan bagian dari pernikahan?

Siwon mengurut pelipisnya dengan lelah.

Siwon telah menjadi tokoh antagonis dikehidupan keluarganya sendiri…

Tapi pernahkah mereka memikirkan kenapa ia melakukan ini semua?

.

.

.

Siwon membuang dokumen Jaejoong ke tempat sampah.

**~TALK MORE~**

Yunho buru-buru memesan penerbangan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menitipkan perusahaan kepada Yoochun. Pramugari yang memberikannya senyuman sejuta watt malah membuat Yunho pusing. Yunho menelepon Jaejoong dan selalu operator yang menjawabnya.

Majalah itu membuatnya marah. Luar biasa marah.

Foto-foto itu membuatnya resah.

Sialan!

Yunho kembali teringat foto-foto itu. Yunho memegang kepalanya seolah kepalanya ditimpa beban begitu berat.

Foto Jaejoong dan Changmin di restoran.

Foto Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk kedalam mobil.

Foto Jaejoong dan Changmin di depan Hotel.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tolong matikan handphonenya." Seorang pramugari memperingati Yunho yang ternyata masih sibuk menelepon Jaejoong. Dengan tatapan judesnya kepada sang pramugari ,Yunho pun mematikan handphonenya.

**~TALK MORE~**

Seorang wanita tersendu sendu dikamarnya yang telah ia kunci, walau ia tau tidak akan ada yang berani masuk kedalam kamarnya. Wanita itu, Jung Heechul sedang menyesali kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Ia tahu Kim Jaejoong adalah anak Kim Han Geng, selingkuhannya dulu. Tapi Heechul tak tega memberitahukan ini kepada Yunho atau Siwon. Heechul terlalu takut untuk mengakui semuanya.

Heechul mencintai Siwon. Sangat. tapi dia mengkhianati Siwon dengan teganya. Heechul tak pernah mencintai Han Geng seperti ia mencintai Siwon. Bahkan ketika Han Geng meninggal karena kanker, Heechul tidak sesedih saat ia menyadari Siwon tak akan pernah membuka lagi hati untuknya.

Heechul memegang dadanya sakit.

Siwon tetap bersamanya tanpa pernah mengucap cerai walau mereka telah mendingin.

Tak pernah seranjang. Siwon cenderung menjauhinya.

Tapi Heechul bertahan. Mereka sama-sama bertahan karena sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai.

Heechul sangat bahagia saat Siwon ada disaat terberat ia melahirkan Yunho kedunia.

Memegang tangannya…

Berada disampingnya…

Menenangkannya…

Heechul mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

Heechul ingat…

.

.

.

Itulah terakhir kalinya Siwon menunjukan cintanya untuk Heechul.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar Heechul kembali menangis dengan sendunya…

**TeBeCe with a lot off love **

**TALK MORE**

**06:27 PM**

**31 MEI 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK VIEWERS YANG GA LOG IN DI CHAP 9 ^^:**

Guest

Cindyshim

Dianaes

Lanina

**Untuk yang log ini sudah saya bales lewat PM **

**Karena minggu depan saya UKK … doakan saya naik kelas ya :***

**Ternyata minggu ini tuh talk more ujian praktek**

**Ujiannya naujubillah capeknya **

**Baru bisa ngetik sekarang … maaf atas keterlambatan update nya chingu~ maaf ga sampe 1 K atau pendek … percayalah author lagi bergelut ma hukum Archimedes dan kawan-kawannya jadi otaknya rada mampet ! DX**

**Mengenai kehadiran MinJae di ff ini yang mengganggu reader yunjae shipper... maafkan saya ya ^^)/**

**Last word! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEBELUMNYA :**

Heechul memegang dadanya sakit.

Siwon tetap bersamanya tanpa pernah mengucap cerai walau mereka telah mendingin.

Tak pernah seranjang. Siwon cenderung menjauhinya.

Tapi Heechul bertahan. Mereka sama-sama bertahan karena sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai.

Heechul sangat bahagia saat Siwon ada disaat terberat ia melahirkan Yunho kedunia.

Memegang tangannya…

Berada disampingnya…

Menenangkannya…

Heechul mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

Heechul ingat…

.

.

.

Itulah terakhir kalinya Siwon menunjukan cintanya untuk Heechul.

.

.

.

" APA MAKSUDMU UMMA?!" Yunho berteriak, tidak peduli orang-orang di bandara menatapnya. Baru sampai di bandara, mengaktifkan kembali handphonenya dengan niat menelepon Jaejoong lagi, dan dia malah mendapati handphonenya dipenuhi oleh sms dari Ummanya yang meminta, memohon berkali-kali agar Yunho menghubunginya sesampai di Seoul. Ada apa ini? Darimana juga Ummanya tau dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul tadi?

"Umma ingin bertemu dengan mu, Yunho…" Heechul memohon.

"Aku harus bertemu Jaejoong, Umma!" Yunho mulai tidak sabar dan menyetop taksi. Dengan tergesa menaiki taksinya.

"Ini…mengenai Jaejoong dan skandalnya di magazine itu."

Yunho bungkam.

Sialan! Majalah itu benar-benar merusak nama baik keluarganya, bahkan Umma nya sendiri mengetahuinya!

"Umma ingin kau kerumah Umma sekarang apapun yang terjadi sebelum kau pulang menemui Jaejoong! Atau kau bukan anak Umma lagi-hiks-!"

TUT!

Yunho dengan kesal membuka jendela taksi dan melempar handphonenya ke jalanan. Si supir taksi hanya melihat dari kaca spionnya dengan tatapan –what-the-hell?

Yunho meremas rambutnya kasar, berbagai prasangka berkecamuk dihatinya.

Yunho tidak menyadari,

Kalau Ummanya menangis ditelepon tadi.

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

"Errrh….Segarnya!" Ahra mengeringkan rambutnya dikamarnya sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya. Ahra berjalan kearah kaca dan memperhatikan tubuhnya. Pipinya menjadi sedikit chubby, perutnya yang membuncit,dan payudaranya yang sedikit membesar. Sekali lagi, Ahra mengelus perutnya penuh kasih.

DRRRRRTTTTT!

Handphone Ahra bergetar diatas meja. Ahra melihatnya.

Sebuah telepon dari pemuda yang ditemui didesanya.

Pemuda yang menemani hari-harinya saat liburan.

Menemaninya berkebun dan menjaga kehamilannya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Ahra menjawab telepon itu dengan gembira.

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

Yunho tiba dirumah Orang tuanya dengan kusut, Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa dan melihat Ummanya tengah menangis tersendu-sendu di ruang keluarga.

"Waeyo,Umma?!"

Sekesal apapun Yunho pada Heechul tadi, tetap saja ia sangat khawatir melihat Ummanya yang tersendu-sendu seorang diri dengan mata yang SANGAT bengkak. (readers tahu kan Heechul sudah menangis terus? :'( )

"Maafkan Umma…Maafkan Umma…." Heechul memeluk Yunho yang menghampirinya.

"Umma!" Yunho tersentak. Mengapa Ummanya seperti ini? Dimana Appanya?

"Hiks-hiks-hiks!"

"Apa ini karena Appa?!" Yunho bersumpah akan memukul Siwon jika bertemu nanti.

"A-aniyo…Ini salah Umma…" Yunho memandang Ummanya tak mengerti.

"Umma akan memberitahu mu semuanya, Anakku…Hiks. Jangan berbicara sepatah katapun atau Umma tidak akan melanjutkannya! Huhuhu…Berjanjilah, jangan membenci Umma setelah ini… Hiks! Kau satu-satunya yang Umma miliki!"

Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Dan cerita yang meluncur dari mulut Ummanya membuatnya frustasi.

Emosi yang bercampur aduk…

marah,

sedih,

kesal,

dan berbagai emosi lainnya, apalagi saat ia tahu kalau ia anak haram.

Dan parahnya bersaudara dengan istrinya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan…bisakah semuanya lebih buruk dari ini?

Mungkin saja Jung Yunho, kita tak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan…

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

Siwon sudah didepan rumah keluarga Yunho, setelah mendapat dokumen tentang perselingkuhan itu. Siwon ingin bertemu langsung secara empat mata dengan Jaejoong. Walau dia terlihat memiliki hubungan dengan Tiffany, sebenarnya Siwon sangat menyayangi Yunho. Tiffany menyelidiki sendiri dan mendapat fakta-fakta itu dengan tangannya sendiri, bukan dari Siwon. Siwon saat itu datang kepada Tiffany hendak meminta Tiffany untuk tidak menjadikan keluarga anaknya bahan berita sepertinya dulu. Tapi terlambat. Akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan berwajah keras saat bersama Tiffany sambil menutupi perasaan sesungguhnya. Siwon membuka pintu depan rumah itu tanpa berniat bersopan santun dahulu.

Dia sudah SANGAT ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong!

Siwon melangkah masuk dalam diam. Samar –samar ia mendengar suara dari arah dapur…

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

"Aku hamil dan aku tidak tahu ini anakmu atau Yunho!"

DEG!

Siwon membeku mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Jaejoong. Spontan Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan terbelalak kaget melihat mertuanya sudah berdiri didepan dapur.

"A-a-" Jaejoong merasa lidahnya kaku dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Jae?" Changmin berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong.

Siwon berdiri disana.

Oh tidak…

Jaejoong rasanya ingin memotong lidahnya dan merebusnya.

"Eh, Appa Siwon ada disini?" Ahra turun dari tangga dan tersenyum menyapa Siwon –yang dipanggilnya appa atas permintaan Siwon sendiri dulu-.

Ahra mengernyit heran. Kenapa atmosfir ruangan ini terasa berat?

Oh Ahra, kedatanganmu malah membuat semuanya semakin runyam!

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

Yunho lemas. Tidak bergairah. Cerita macam apa itu? Ummanya berbohong?

Yunho melirik Heechul yang masih tersendu walau tak sehebat tadi.

Oh hebat… dia sudah sangat frustasi karena majalah yang mengatakan Jaejoong selingkuh.

Sekarang dia tambah frustasi mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya.

Appanya yang selalu memanjakannya walau kadang melakukan tindakan seenaknya itu bukan Appa kandungnya. Appa yang dicintainya, Appa yang menggendongnya kala kecil, membanjirinya dengan mainan-mainan dan cinta… sekali lagi, bukan Appa kandungnya.

Ummanya yang berselingkuh, Ummanya yang berniat menggugurkannya, perkawinan yang sebenarnya telah hancur menjadi debu bertahan karena satu alasan ; CINTA. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya selama ini palsu. Umma dan Appanya memang saling mencintai sehingga bertahan diantara puing-puing rasa sakit pernikahan mereka. Tapi Ummanya bertahan dengan rasa penyesalan tak berujung dan cinta yang telah menyerap hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya. Sama dengan cinta Appanya. bedanya, appanya bertahan bukan dengan rasa penyesalan…tapi kecewa yang sama besarnya dengan cintanya.

Yunho merasa kepalanya begitu berat.

Dan Ummanya diam saja saat dirinya menikahi Jaejoong. Padahal Heechul tahu kalau mereka mempunyai DARAH yang sama.

Jaejoong…

Yunho merasa hatinya tertohok. Miris sekali hidupnya… mereka sedarah dan mereka saling mencintai…

Ya Tuhan, mereka telah melakukan dosa besar!

Yunho menangis.

Semua masalah ini menekan batinnya… dan mencabik hatinya.

Sebuah kenyataan yang menamparnya begitu keras.

SEMUA INI BERAWAL DARI PERSELINGKUHAN UMMANYA!

.

.

"Yunho…" Heechul memanggil anaknya yang terlihat sangat berantakan dan syok itu. Heechul tahu anaknya pasti sangat membencinya. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus dia beritahu pada Yunho. Heechul berdoa dalam hati semoga Yunho kuat menerimanya.

Yunho hanya memenjamkan matanya saat mendengar suara Heechul yang parau, serak dan tercekat itu.

"Um-Umma…menemukan ini ditempat sampah Appa mu." Dengan ragu Heechul menyerahkan dokumen yang ia temukan ditempat sampah di ruangan kerja Siwon saat tadi dia ingin meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. Walau Heechul tahu itu percuma, tapi Heechul selalu mencoba.

Yunho perlahan membuka matanya. Menatap lelah dokumen itu serta mengambilnya dari genggaman Heechul yang sangat lemah.

"Kuatkan dirimu…Yunho." Lirih Heechul yang terdengar samar di telinga Yunho.

Yunho membaca judulnya dan giginya bergemeretak dengan rahang yang mengeras saat melihat isinya…

**TBC!**

**KIRANA KANTHA**

**08:37 PM**

**16-06-2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**MAAFIN UPDATENYA LAMAAAAA!**

***SALTO***

**PLEASE RIPIU….**

**NO RIPIU NO LANJUT ^^**

**AUTHOR LAGI DOWN…**

**KARENA INTERNETNYA LAGI RUSAK… YAH TERPAKSA SAYA TELAT PUBLISHNYA**

**HARUS KE WARNET ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho puas mengamuk dirumah tadi, akhirnya dia pergi dengan mobil meninggalkan Umma Heechul menangis seorang diri. Dokumen sialan itu! Tidak mungkin Jaejoong…

DRAGH!

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialaaaan!"

DRAGH! DRAGH! Dengan kalap Yunho menendangi pintu mobilnya. Tidak peduli itu mobil Porsche kesayangan Heechul.

"SIALAN!"

PRANG! Kaca mobil Porsche itu pecah saat Yunho betul betul menyalurkan amarahnya pada kepalan tangan kanannya. Yunho menggeram menahan emosinya dan mengabaikan tangan kanannya yang terluka.

"Ya Tuhan…Hsss-!" Yunho menyender di porschenya dan mendongakan kepalanya. Menggeram pelan, mengeratkan rahangnya hingga urat-urat dilehernya mengencang, dan memenjamkan mata hingga dahinya berkerut. Sesuatu terasa menohok Yunho. Membuatnya sesak napas dan 'tersakiti' dalam berbagai artian. Sesuatu yang seolah membuat paru-parunya mengkerut hingga dia merasa sesak sampai menangis.

**Tes.**

Akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya.

Bagaimanapun Yunho mencoba tegar… kenyataan selalu menampar dirinya dengan kejam.

Menyakitinya hingga ujung-ujung rambutnya. Tidak membiarkan satu sendi ditubuhnya tidak menegang hingga nyeri. Tidak membiarkan tulang-tulangnya berhenti bergetar menahan sakit tak kasat mata yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Membuat paru-parunya seolah diisi oleh air dan hanya bisa meringkuk merasakan sakit…

"Hhhhssskk…" Yunho dengan lunglai berjalan ketepi sungai Han, dan melirik Porsche Ummanya yang hancur olehnya.

Masih kah Ummanya akan membunuhnya Karena menghancurkan Porsche kesayangannya setelah ini?

Masih kah Ummanya melempar kata-kata tajam yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati setelah ini?

Apa Appanya akan membencinya setelah ini? Setelah mengetahui dirinya anak dari orang yang paling ia benci?

Masihkah dia bisa mencintai Jaejoong setelah ini?

Aaah…tidak… Apa Jaejoong masih mencintainya saat ini?

Yunho tersenyum miris.

Begitu menyedihkan…

Yunho melihat pantulan dirinya disungai Han yang tenang itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih yang ternoda darah dimana-mana dan sobek dibeberapa bagian, rambut yang acak-acakan… dan wajah itu.

Wajahnya.

Sangat tidak manly!

"Hahaha…" Yunho tertawa lemah dan menyedihkan.

Air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir bagaimanapun Yunho mencoba menahannya. Hidung mancungnya yang memerah, mata musangnya yang sembab dan memerah juga…

Ya Tuhan… apa itu sungguh dirinya?

BRUGH.

Bunyi bedebam lemah terdengar saat Yunho merasa kedua kakinya sudah tak mampu menopangnya. Yunho terjatuh dengan derai air mata dan isakan. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan sakit.

"Eerrgghhh!" Yunho memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

Mengapa sakit sekali?

Kepalanya begitu sakit!

Yunho melihat ke belakang dan melihat Porsche yang sudah hancur dibagian pintu pengemudi itu.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit dan dengan terseok-seok mendekati Porsche milik Ummanya itu.

**~KANTHA~**

PLAK!

"APPA!"

"Jae!"

BUGH! PRAK!

"PELACUR!"

Ahra dengan cepat –walau sedikit sulit karena perut besarnya- menghampiri Jaejoong yang ditampar oleh Siwon. sementara Changmin berusaha bangkit dan menahan nyeri dipunggungnya yang menghantam kulkas. Siwon terlihat begitu mengerikan…

"AHRA! Menjauh dari Jaejoong." Perintah Siwon dingin kepada Ahra.

"Ta-tap-" Ahra ketakutan ditatap begitu sengit oleh Siwon. lalu Jaejoong mendorong bahu Ahra pelan dan mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah…" Dengan berat hati Ahra menjauh dari Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong yang kesakitan. Tamparan itu pasti menyakitkan. Lihat saja ujung bibir dan hidung Jaejoong sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dan pipinya membiru! Itu memar.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL PEREMPUAN HAH?" Changmin dengan cepat menerjang Siwon.

"KYAAA!" Ahra berteriak melihat Changmin mendesak Siwon ke meja makan.

PRANG! PRANG! Piring-piring berjatuhan dan buah-buahan diatasnya menggelinding lalu membentur tembok. Perkelahian itu…

"Changmin!" Jaejoong memekik saat melihat kini Changmin yang terdesak diatas meja.

"KENAPA KAU MENIDURI ISTRI ORANG HAH?" Balas Siwon kalap.

BUGH! BUGH!

Changmin berusaha melawan namun Siwon terus memukuli Changmin hingga Changmin terkulai lemah. Tak lagi mampu melawan. Perkelahian ini memang tidak seimbang. Tubuh Siwon yang kekar berotot dan selalu latihan angkat beban itu bukan tandingan Changmin, walau tubuh Changmin juga berotot dan sering ke gym.

"Appa…Kumohon…hentikan!" Jaejoong bangkit berusaha menahan lengan Siwon dan Siwon berhenti lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Kau melindunginya?" Siwon menarik kerah baju Changmin dan melempar Changmin ke lantai.

"Ukhh….!"

"Minnie!" Jaejoong dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Changmin yang terjatuh diatas pecahan piring yang tajam.

"Appa…Appa…" Ahra dengan segenap keberaniannya menahan lengan Siwon saat Siwon dengan kalap melihat Jaejoong yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Changmin."Jangan kelewatan…" Ahra menarik Siwon menjauh.

Dengan cepat akal sehat Siwon kembali merangsek masuk keotaknya, dan menurut saat ditarik Ahra mundur.

"Lepaskan Appa." Siwon dengan sedikit kasar menyentak tangan Ahra yang memegang lengannya lalu membenarkan letak jasnya dan merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Siwon kembali sedikit 'mengaum' tadi.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks…Bertahanlah, Minnie…" Jaejoong menangis melihat keadaan Changmin yang babak belur sementara Changmin mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan walau bibirnya telah sobek akibat tinjuan Siwon. Ahra mematung melihat adegan itu, sementara Siwon tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ahra bereskan bajumu, dan masuk ke dalam mobil diluar. CEPAT." Siwon menekan perkataannya dan Ahra menurutinya dengan mengangguk dan bergegas kelantai atas.

Siwon membetulkan kerah bajunya dan Jaejoong menatap Siwon penuh kebencian.

"Apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan tenang tapi tatapannya menusuk.

"Kenapa kau memukulinya?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Haruskah kau bertanya? Cih." Siwon mendecih kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak harus memukulnya!" Jaejoong meletupkan amarahnya.

"Dan kau tidak seharusnya mengandung anaknya." Jawab Siwon datar. Jaejoong menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan lalu menatap dan mengelus perutnya.

"Ini…belum tentu anak Changmin…" Jaejoong berkata dengan begitu lirih tapi Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya."Ini…pasti anak Yunnie…" Bisik Jaejoong pelan hingga Siwon tidak mendengarnya, tapi Changmin mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan datar.

Bagai mendengar sebuah debaman palu yang memukul hatinya, Changmin merasakan sakit yang berbeda dari rasa sakit karena perkelahiannya dengan Siwon. tepat di hatinya. Changmin tersenyum miris.

Ternyata Jaejoong lebih mengharapkan kalau anak ini adalah anak Yunho…

**~KANTHA~**

Heechul mendengar ringtone HP nya berdering, untunglah Handphonenya tidak ikut terlempar saat tadi Yunho mengamuk. Heechul tak berani mencegah Yunho mengamuk saat melihat sorot mata itu…

Sorot mata yang sama saat Siwon mengetahuinya selingkuh.

Tapi sorot mata Yunho lebih kelam lagi dan itu membuat Heechul mati rasa. Kaku. Dan semakin merasa bersalah…

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya saat yang menghubunginya ternyata adalah nomor handphone nya yang satu lagi. Tiba-tiba Heechul ingat, lusa kemarin ia tak sengaja meninggalkan Handphone itu dimobil Porsche nya.

"Yeoboseyo?" dengan suara serak Heechul menjawabnya dia tahu ini pasti Yunho.

"Umma-"

**~KANTHA~**

Yunho dengan terseok-seok mendekati mobil Porsche itu.

"Asshhh…" Yunho mengeluh pelan saat secara tidak sengaja dia menggunakan tangan kananya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Yunho melihat tangan kananya yang terluka dan masih tertancap beberapa serpihan kaca yang tajam. Dengan tangan kirinya, Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya. Yunho menyamankan diri diatas jok mobil itu dan meletakan tangan kanannya di stir mobil.

"EGgghh!" Yunho menggigit sabuk pengaman dan mencabuti serpihan kaca yang paling besar, yang menusuk cukup dalam hingga tembus ke telapak tangannya.

"Ssshh…Egh.." Yunho mendesah lega saat pecahan kaca itu akhirnya tercabut. Keringat mengucur deras karena dia menahan rasa sakit, lalu tiba-tiba rasa pusing itu kembali menghantam kepalanya.

"Uughhh!" Yunho mengeratkan rahangnya karena pusing kemudian dia melihat sebuah handphone tergeletak di dashboard. Yunho meraihnya dan melihat itu handphone milik ummanya, dan baterainya tinggal 15 %. Yunho dengan perlahan dan susah payah mengetik nomor handphone Ummanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Umma…mianhae, ne?"Ucap Yunho sambil meloud speak Handphonenya dan menaruhnya didashboard.

"Yun? Kau dimana sekarang?" Heechul terdengar begitu khawatir. Yunho memutar kunci mobil dan memanaskan mesinnya. Heechul terus berbicara sendiri sementara, Yunho mestarter mobilnya dan menggerung-gerungkannya. Yunho menatap pagar pembatas di tepi sungai Han itu.

"Yunho?! Kau dimana?! Kau mengebut?!"

"Mianhae…Jae, Appa." Yunho memantapkan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae…"

.

.

.

.

.

"YUNHO?!"

Diseberang sana Heechul hanya bisa mendengar suara benturan dan tabrakan lalu diakhiri dengan bunyi hantaman air yang besar dan kencang…

.

.

.

.

.

"YUNHOOO?!"

Pip.

Dan Heechul terus berteriak diseberang sana tidak peduli sambungan teleponnnya telah terputus…

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagus ga saeng ceritanya? :d**

**Kemarin full saya liburan tanpa menyentuh apa-apa :v hehehe**

**Jadi baru update sekarang ^^) mianhae….**

**Please RnR to make me have an spirit !**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

.

I'm promise to no let you go

But destiny make my sky become grey

I wanna go far far away

This fucking destiny burn me into my bone

Carry me away anyone

Please…

Carry me away

-Kirana Kantha-

**Rumah sakit Seoul.**

"Kau membunuh anakku brengsek!" Heechul mengusir Jaejoong yang tergopoh-gopoh ke Rumah sakit begitu mendengar berita kecelakaan suaminya. Berita telah menyebar di televisi dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu jam.

'PEWARIS TUNGGAL KELUARGA JUNG BUNUH DIRI DI SUNGAI HAN'

Terkutuklah para wartawan itu, tidak taukah mereka kalau saat ini keadaan sudah sangat ruwet?

"Umma…A-aku mohon…Su-suamiku-"

"PERGI!"

Jaejoong mengemis pada Heechul untuk dibiarkan menunggu Yunho yang kritis didalam sana. Heechul menangis dengan rupa yang sangat menyedihkan, begitupun Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa lagi berbohong. Dia mencintai suaminya! Ya tuhan!

"Appa…Kumohon! Biarkan aku disini…" Jaejoong beralih pada Siwon. Siwon menepis tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar dan tak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Jangan sentuh suamiku!" Heechul mendorong Jaejoong agar tak menyentuh Siwon.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong mulai histeris,"YUNNIE!"

"Bawa dia pergi." Siwon berkata dengan penuh kebencian pada bodyguardnya. 2 lelaki berbadan tegap dan sedikit berotot itu menarik paksa Jaejoong yang melawan.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong terus berontak.

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya…" kedua bodyguard itu mencoba untuk tidak terlalu kasar pada Jaejoong yang kian histeris.

KLEK.

"Dokter!" Heechul dan Siwon merangsek mendekati sang dokter yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kita butuh darah B-. adakah disini yang bergolongan darah sama?" Dokter itu bertanya to the point.

"Saya, dok!" Heechul menyahut dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kondisi anak saya?" Siwon berusaha tetap tenang walau suaranya bergetar dan giginya bergemelutuk ketakutan. Ya… Ketakutan akan keselamatan anaknya

"Kita butuh donor darah secepatnya, satu orang saja tidak cukup. Persediaan golongan darah B dengan rhesus negatif sedang kosong." Peluh sebesar biji jagung tampak di kening sang dokter.

Segawat itu kah?

Kepanikan dan ketakutan mereka bertambah parah. Yunho, selamatlah!

"Rhesus negative…." Siwon memijit keningnya. Siapa lagi yang ber-rhesus negative?

"Selamatkan Yunho, dokter!" Heechul agak histeris.

Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat sesuatu, tepat saat suara Jaejoong yang memanggil-manggil Yunho dari kejauhan. Para bodyguardnya telah berhasil menjauhkan Jaejoong dari nya.

"Lepaskan! Yunnie…hiks!"

"Kita butuh darah B- secepatnya."

"Maaf, nyonya. Nyonya tidak boleh kesana."

"Selamatkan Yunho!"

Suara-suara itu berputar dikepala Siwon. Suara histeris Heechul, teriakan Jaejoong, suara bass sang dokter bahkan suara bodyguardnya yang menahan Jaejoong.

Pusing.

"DIAM!"

Urat kemarahan Siwon telah mencapai limitnya. Menegang hingga terceplak jelas dilehernya.

Semuanya terdiam.

Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan dari Heechul yang menyedihkan dan deru napas Siwon sendiri.

"Dokter cepat bawa istri saya, saya akan mencari darah B-." Siwon berkata dengan aura gelapnya membuat sang dokter buru-buru menyuruh suster untuk membawa Heechul.

Jung Siwon lelah.

Drama ini sudah terlalu panjang!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berontak pada bodyguard yang menahannya.

Jaejoong takut. Siwon benar-benar seperti singa buas sekarang, bahkan bodyguard yang menahan Jaejoong merasakan aura intimidasi dari tuannya itu. Mereka keringat dingin.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Es. Suara itu sedingin es.

"Izinkan…aku…" Lirih Jaejoong kelelahan, keadaannya sama menyedihkannya dengan Heechul.

"Apa golongan darahmu?" Siwon mengabaikan permintaan Jaejoong.

"B…" Jaejoong terbata-bata. Belum selesai menjawab Siwon sudah memotongnya dengan dingin.

"Yunho sedang butuh darah B negative." Ujar Siwon singkat, membuat Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Jaejoong berada jauh ketika tadi dokter menyampaikan Yunho sedang butuh donor darah sehingga ia tak tau apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Bawa dia." Perintah Siwon pada bodyguardnya"Ke ruang donor, sekarang!"

"Baik!" Jawab bodyguardnya. Jaejoong panik, ada apa ini?

"Le-lep-"

"Yunho akan mati, kalau kau berontak sekarang." Siwon melirik Jaejoong judes dan kesal.

"Dia kehabisan banyak darah dan yang dia butuhkan adalah B negative."

Jaejoong menurut saat para bodyguard itu menuntunnya, satu pertanyaannya…

Mengapa Siwon bisa tahu dia bergolongan darah B negative?

**~KANTHA~**

**Ruang tamu keluarga Jung Yunho**

Ahra mencelupkan alcohol pada kapas itu dan membersihkan luka pada bibir Changmin. Changmin mengaduh pelan dan Ahra hanya terdiam.

"Aduh!"

"Maaf."

Ahra mengompres tangan Changmin yang bengkak dengan hati-hati. Changmin memperhatikan wanita yang tak pernah ia tahu asal usulnya ini, wanita yang tiba-tiba hadir lalu mengacaukan pernikahan Jaejoong hingga memberinya –secara tidak langsung- kesempatan untuk bersama Jaejoong lagi. Ahra membereskan kota obatnya, luka ditubuh Changmin sudah diperban dan dibersihkan. Tugasnya selesai.

Ngiiiing…..

Rasanya seperti ada yang berdengung saking sepinya. Ahra duduk di sofa sebelah Changmin.

"Mau nonton TV?" Ahra tidak suka dengan rasa sepi ini.

"Baiklah." Changmin pelan-pelan menyamankan punggungnya yang memar.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu telah ditemukan Jung Yunho yang bunuh diri di Sungai Han dan kini telah dilarikan kerumah sakit. Tidak tahu apa motifnya melakukan hal-"

BZIT!

Ahra mematikan televisinya dan Changmin hanya menatap Televisi itu.

"Kau tahu? Yunho pernah sekali datang ke kamarku." Ahra menatap lurus kedepan, Changmin dengan cepat kepada Ahra. Changmin membuka mulutnya lalu mengatupkannya lagi. Dia tahu Ahra belum selesai berbicara.

"Dia meminta surat pemeriksaan untuk bayi ini," Ahra mengelus perutnya.

"Lalu?" Changmin tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya.

"Aku menyerahkannya dengan ragu. Kemudian dia memegang tanganku dengan lembut, meminta maaf padaku karna terlambat menandatanganinya-" Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ahra.

"Dia lelaki yang baik kau tahu? Hal itu dia lakukan tepat sehari sebelum Jaejoong menawarkan perdamaian padaku dulu…" Ahra tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"…Aku bilang tidak apa-apa jika Yunho tak mau menandatanganinya, tapi Yunho menggeleng padaku. Katanya ; ini anakku, apapun yang terjadi ia darah dagingku dan apapun yang terjadi kau tetap istriku-Hiks!" Ahra menutup mukanya tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa sakit. Changmin menatap Ahra yang sangat rapuh.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada setiap attitudenya, Changmin… Dia bilang kami mungkin tidak memiliki cinta, tapi bagaimanapun Yunho akan membina rumah tangga kami sebaik mungkin walau sulit…" Ahra menatap Changmin dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Yunho mungkin tak pernah menunjukannya secara langsung padaku dan bayiku… tapi Yunho yang mengingatkan ku untuk makan dan menjaga bayi kami melalui sms cukup untuk membuatku sadar dia peduli pada ku dan bayi ini… Yunho… memiliki cinta untuk bayi ini."

Ahra menghapus air matanya dan menatap Changmin yang termangu.

"Jadi…" Ahra menggantung kalimatnya dan beranjak dari sofa itu sambil menahan pinggangnya dan mengelus perutnya.

"Seandainya Yunho tidak selamat," Suara Ahra bergetar. "Aku… akan membencimu selamanya." Lirih Ahra dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang melotot tidak percaya.

"Ha..hahaha…" Changmin tertawa menyedihkan dan menangkup wajahnya saat Ahra sudah kembali kelantai atas.

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Changmin.

"Gila, Yun…Ini gila… hahaha…" Changmin merasa beban dipundaknya begitu menekan hingga dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat didunia…

**~KANTHA~**

**Didepan ICU**

"Mengapa kau tahu?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya pada Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya.

"…" Siwon tidak menjawab. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua, Heechul pingsan karena terlalu lelah dan sudah dibawa oleh suster tadi.

"Golongan darah-"

"Karena kalian sedarah."

"AP-" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Kau dan Yunho adalah saudara kandung. Kalian satu ayah. Dulu sekali, Heechul berselingkuh dengan Kim Hanggeng dan hasilnya lahirlah Yunho."

Bagai dipukul tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa dadanya tertohok. Dia dan suaminya bersaudara? Ayahnya, Hanggeng yang meninggal saat dia berusia satu tahun? Jadi…

KLEK.

Belum selesai Jaejoong mencerna semua fakta yang baru diketahuinya, sang dokter keluar dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana dok?!" Siwon langsung berdiri dan bertanya.

"Maafkan kami, sir…" Dokter menggeleng sambil tertunduk membuat Siwon dan Jaejoong merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi melihat luka-lukanya, ada kemungkinan Yunho akan mengalami koma dan cacat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Kirana Kantha**

**18 Juli 2013**

**11:56 AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mianahe chingu telat berapa minggu ini?**

**Akun kantha mendadak ga bisa dibuka chingu kemarin (T^T)**

**Sambil ngemos anak-anak baru, rapat bareng guru, peer… hadeeeeeeh pusing rasanya - _ -~**

**Akhirnya setelah diotak-atik oleh temen saya, akun ini bisa kembali dibuka…**

**Maaf ya readers. Keterlambatan ini bukan mau saya *bungkuk 360 derajat***

**Ini murni karena keanehan akun ini ga bisa dibuka**

**Selamat menjalan kan bulan puasa bagi yang menjalankan :) **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
